Elements of Disharmony
by SonicTheNinja
Summary: After reading a bit of his late Grandfather Prof Gerald Robotnik's Diary. Dr Eggman travels to the Land of Equestria and unleashes Discord. Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends team up with Twilight Sparkle and her friends in order to put an end to Eggman and Discord's plains. But will it be enough
1. Chapter 1

**AN:"**Hey everyone CodeMonkeyGuy here welcoming you to the first official Chapter of Elements of Disharmony which is a crossover between Sonic the Hedgehog and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and yes I happen to be a Brony you can thank my friends for turning me into one anyway this is my first attempt at something this big so I really hope you guys enjoy it and if you have a Pony you created fill free to send me a message and I may give your Character a little Cameo. And I will say that this FanFic takes place during the recent events of the Sonic Comics so I'm sorry for those who haven't read what's been happening recently but I will try my best to do a recap the best I can also I want to apologize in advanced for any spelling or grammer mistakes that might pop up in the FanFic I will get around to fixing them Now with that said I think it's time to kick back and enjoy chapter one of Elements of Disharmony

* * *

**Chapter One**

Dr Ivro *Eggman* Robotink made his way through the hallway of his mighty weapon the Death Egg his goggles glaring the beams of light of his head as he sighed with frustration knowing for a fact that he had beaten again by his arch enemy Sonic the Hedgehog and his Team of Freedom Fighters in yet another attempt of world domination. The Door to Eggman's main hub of the Death Egg opened up as he walked into the room avoiding the glares of his many minions sitting down in his chair as Orbot his one assistant quickly made his way over to his master

"Welcome back sir I take it things didn't go as well as before?"The Red Robot had said as Cubot Eggman's other assistant rolled his way over crashing into the wall near Orbot who let out a small sigh quickly pulling his robotic companion's head out from the wall

"Ay thank ya kindly there my lad."The Yellow Robot spoke with a Scottish accent this time

"One of these days we must really figure out a way to fix your voice chip so it isn't always glitching like this."Orbot said with a sigh as Dr Eggman pulled out the diary belonging to his great grandfather Prof Gerald Robotink who was the creator of Shadow the Hedgehog. Lately after every single one of his plains failing Eggman had decided that by reading his Grand Father's Diary it may hold some key that he can use to achieve his goal of world domination. As the Mad Doctor's eyes were fixed on the book he lowered his right hand down picking up the glass of Water that Cubot had quickly got for his master. Once he finished drinking the liquid he slammed the Glass back down on Cubot's Square head who let out a small scream of pain as his robotic companion patted his head

"Hmmm this might actually work."Eggman finally spoke in a soft voice his eyes still fixed on the pages

"And what would that be sir?"Orbot said

"Well my dear robotic minion it seems that way before my great grandfather began his work aboard the Space Colony ARK he somehow discovered a world unlike our own it says here that he discovered a place called Equestria. Hmm it also says that Equestria was once ruled by the spirit of disharmony Discord. He caused unrest and unhappiness throughout all of Equestria It also says that sadly Discord was defeated thanks to the efforts of the Princesses Celsestia and Luna who used something called the Elements of Harmony they used the power to turn Discord into stone now let's see with Discord by my side there is no way anyone not even that Blue Pest can stop me from achieving my goal yes this just might work after all.

Eggman said as he slams his book putting it on the table looking at his two robotic minions

"Prepare the Chaos Warp Drive we're heading to Equestria to free our new friend Discord."Eggman said with a evil laugh

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog sat on the couch of the Freedom Fighter's former HQ playing his guitar softly closing his eyes as he was lost deep in thought over the events of what happened recently as his Sidekick and best friend Miles *Tails* Prowler, Tails's robotic dog T-Pup flew beside his young master followed by Amy Rose who was holding her Piko Piko Hammer with her

"Sonic?"The young Fox said looking at his friend with concern

"Are you okay Sonic?"Amy said looking at the Sonic

"I'm fine guys I'm just ugh...a lot has happened so much and I just feel like there isn't anything I can do about it. The Death Egg is back no matter how many attempts we try we can't bring it down and than there's Sally..."

Tails and Amy looked at the Hedgehog nodding their heads knowing that when Eggman had launched his Death Egg Sonic and Sally went aboard to try and take it down but Eggman had launched his Genisis Ray restarting the world hoping to gain his goal but Super Sonic used Chaos Control and brought the World back to normal however as Sonic and Sally went deeper into the Death Egg they had discovered that Eggman recreated his World Robotizciser Ray and while Sonic was busy fighting off against Metal Sonic and Silver Sonic Sally gave her life in order to save everyone from the effects of The Death Egg's World Robotizcer Ray and had been transformed into a Robot herself but she was now under Eggman's Control. Tails and Amy knew how much Sally meant to Sonic and how it must be hard for him to fight someone that he loves. Amy made her way over to Sonic sitting down beside him putting a hand on the Blue Hedgehog's shoulder

"It's gonna be okay Sonic. We'll stop the Death Egg and we'll find Sally and bring her back to our side."Amy had said with a smile on her face as Sonic placed his Guitar down looking at his friend quickly giving her a smile back

"Thanks guys...I know Sally wouldn't want me to mope around like this I'm not gonna rest until I get her back."Sonic said getting up off the coach stretching his legs now looking at his friends giving them one of his trademarked thumb-ups as Tails gave his own as Amy giggled. Just than Nicole who was Sally's Handheld Computer appeared in front of the group in the Body she created for herself when she had created the City for Sonic and the Others to live in since Eggman had burnt the original Knothole and Mobotropiles to the ground. Like Sonic Sally had meant a lot to her and Nicole felt a great pain inside knowing that she could have saved Sally but was ordered to retreat back into the computer back at the Freedom Fighter's Base

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important you guys."Nicole had said as Sonic shook his head

"Nah it's cool Nicole what's up?"Sonic said turning to his friend

"It seems you have a visitor Sonic shall I let him in?"Nicole said as Sonic nodded his head as soon enough the figure belonging to Shadow the Hedgehog appeared at the Doorway grinning at Sonic

"Greetings Hedgehog, We need to talk."Shadow said with a smirk

"This is a surprise I'd have figured it be Knuckles but you."Sonic said with a chuckle as Sonic and Shadow exchanged handshakes

"What can I do for the Ultimate Life Form?"Sonic said

"It concerns the Doctor."Shadow said once he was sitting down on the couch

"Isn't everything lately about Egghead?"Sonic said as Tails laughed at his friend's joke

Shadow let out a small smirk escape his lips again as he quickly pulled out the Diary of his creator throwing it to Sonic who quickly started to look at the Book before Tails quickly grabbed it

"I thought that CD that you came here with that one day was the diary."Sonic said as Shadow shook his head

"It seems that the Doctor knew I would want the Diary so he created a copy of it for himself, anyway the reason I am here is because while reading the Diary I discovered something about my creator's life."Shadow said as Tails began to read the pages

"I'll say Sonic take a look at this it seems that Prof Gerald discovered a world called Equestria and there's something in here about someone called Discord."Tails went on to reading as Sonic looked at Shadow nodding his head

"Yes Discord the spirit of disharmony."Shadow said with a nod looking at the young fox

"Sonic if Eggman has a copy of the diary and is reading this too."Tails said looking at the Blue Hedgehog

"Then he must know about Discord and Equestria."Amy said

"Hmm there's just one problem you guys even if we wanted to how could we even get to Equestria."Sonic said knowing what his friends were suggesting as Shadow looked at Sonic pulling out his Green Chaos Emearld

"I can use Chaos Control on you guys and teleport you to Equestria."Shadow said as Sonic nodded his head turning back to Nicole

"Nicole can you do me a favor."Sonic asked

"And what would that be Sonic?"

"Can you try and contact Knuckles on Angel Island if we're gonna be going to Equestria we might need some strenght with us."Sonic said as Nicole nodded her head before she quickly vanished infront of the group as Sonic turned back to Shadow

"I don't get it Shadow why are you suddenly helping us out?"

"It's what Maria would have wanted Sonic, I am the protector of Planet Mobius and I will assist you in anyway I can."Shadow said as Sonic nodded his head before turning to the door

"Alright Tails take Shadow with you to where we keep The Tornado and see if you guys can fix the Tornado up so we can travel to Equestria using it."Sonic said as Tails and Shadow nodded their heads walking of now

"Amy I need you to go see Rotor and tell him what's going on if Team Fighter's is gonna be going away the city will need Team Freedom more than ever."Sonic said as the Pink Hedgehog nodded quickly running out of the Room now

**_"Don't worry Sally once we stop Eggman I'm coming after you and I won't stop until your with us again."_**Sonic said as he quickly ran in a blue blur to his place to begin packing for his latest adventure. The Door to his house swung open as Sonic quickly entered the House.

"Mom? Dad? Uncle Chuck?"Sonic called out as the sound of foot-steps approaching were heard as Sonic's Uncle Chuck stood at the doorway smiling at his nephew

"Your Mother's at Cream and Vanilla's Place she's babysitting Cream while her Mom does some errands and your father is off visiting Tails's Father. I just got back from a meeting considering what we are going to do about Nicole."Uncle Chuck said as Sonic knew what he was talking about nodding his head. Ixus Naugas one of Sonic's enemy's had made his appearance shortly before Eggman had returned he had told everyone that he was the rightful king of Mobotropiles and not wanting to cause anymore panic Elias Acorn fearing for the safety of his city had agreed to step down and let Nagus take his place and due to recent events when The Iron Dominion had invaded Nicole had now herself in deep trouble.

"I still don't see how everyone can just agree with Nagus Unc. Nicole's been a loyal member of the team and yeah sure she was brainwashed when The Iron Queen invaded the city."Sonic said sounding angry as his Uncle placed his hands on Sonic's shoulders

"Sonny Boy I know you're upset but its what the people want it, Eilas cared for the safety of his citizens."Uncle Chuck said as Sonic slowly nodded his head

"Yeah...you're right Unc."Sonic said with a smile

"Now than what brings you home Sonic? I thought you and your team would be heading off after Eggman and The Death Egg."Uncle Chuck said as they walked to Sonic's Bedroom Sonic was telling his Uncle about Shadow appearing and how they would need to head of somewhere new and hopefully stop Eggman before laid waste to another world like he did to Planet Mobius.

"Hmm well if that's the cause then you'll need a couple of these Sonic."Uncle Chuck said once he walked back into Sonic's room looking at the Hedgehog who was nearly finished packing his backpack now. Uncle Chuck handed Sonic a couple of the Power Rings he had mastered making thanks to his old mentor Nate Morgan, Sonic took the Power Rings from his Uncle putting them in his backpack now placing it on his back he quickly hugs his Uncle Chuck tightly

"Just promise me you'll be careful Sonic with everything's that has happened and with the Princess.."Uncle Chuck said as Sonic looked at his Uncle

"Don't worry Unc I'll be back and I'll bring Sally back with me."The Blue Hedgehog said as he dashed off out of the House in a Blue Blur


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The Sun was shining brightly over town Ponyville as Twilight Sparkle who was a student of Princess Celesta steeped outside of the giant Tree she calls Home but was also her Library. It has been a year since Twilight started living in Ponyville she was assigned by Princess Celesta to report about the magic of Friendship. Twilight's faithful assistant Spike the Baby Dragon was sitting on Twilight's back as they started to walk through Ponyville

"Come on Twi Applejack said she needed us at Sweet Apple Acres right away."Spike said excitedly

"Relax Spike we'll be there in no time."The Lavender Unicorn said with a smile as she gazed up at the sun smiling

"Wow I can't believe it's already been a year for us Spike."Twilight said as Spike nodded his head

"Yeah."The Dragon said with a smile as the two started heading towards Applejack's Farm in Sweet Apple Acres not knowing above the two one of Twilight's friends Rainbow Dash who always says she's the fastest Pegasus in Ponyville was above the two she quickly dashed towards the Barn landing on the ground looking around at her Friends

"Twilight and Spike are coming!"The Blue Pegasus as Pinkie Pie quickly jumped around with excitement

"Oh I can't wait till they see the Party we've set up for them!"The Pink Pony said as Applejack shook her head as she was finishing putting the Balloons up

"Ya might wanna tone down on the excitement Pinkie Pie."Applejack said as Rarity entered the Barn now along with Fluttershy

"I just can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see what I designed for them."Rarity said squealing with excitement

"I just..hope...they...show up..."Fluttershy said in her soft voice

"Relax Fluttershy they'll be here."Rainbow Dash said with a smile as Pinkie who was on look out quickly ran around the room

"THEY'RE COMING! THEY'RE COMING!"Pinkie said as the group began to quickly hide Applejack quickly shut the lights of to the Barn as Twilight and Spike made their way into the Barn

"Hello Applejack?...Hmm that's strange Spike AJ said she needed us to meet her here in the Barn but I don't see her anywhere."Twilight said as Spike got off Twilight looking around at the dark room

"SUPRISE!"The lights quickly flickered on as the Ponys jumped out of their spots looking at their Friends

"W...What's going on."Twilight said looking up at a Banner they had posted up

"Happy One Year Anniversery Twilight and Spike."Spike had said reading the Banner

"Hey it's a big day Twilight."Applejack said with a smile as Pinkie quickly clung to Twilight hugging her tightly

"Did ya see the Banner Twilight? Hu? Did Ya? Did Ya?"Pinkie said as Twilight smiled

"Thank you everyone...t...this is so nice of you..."Twilight said with a smile as Applejack's little Sister Applebloom followed by Rarity's Sister Sweetie Bell and their friend Scootaloo quickly ran into the room looking rather scared

"SIS!"The young Applebloom said as she quickly clings to her Sister as Sweetie-Bell did the same to Rarity and Scootaloo looked up at her hero Rainbow Dash who nodded her head as she comforted the young one

"Now hold on Sis what's got you so worked up."Applejack said running a hoof through her Sister's Hair

"You...you gotta come outside Sis!"Applebloom said looking at her brother with fear as Twilight walked over to her Friends Sister

"Calm down Applebloom now what's going on?"Twilight said smiling as Spike was looking outside through some of the Barn's Windows

"Um...T...Twilight."Spike said slowly as the others walked over to the window looking out the window. Rainbow Dash Pinkie and Rairty let out gasps as Fluttershy squeaked running behind a pile of hay hiding as Twilight walked over outside

"What in the wide world of Equestria is that thing?"Twilight said looking up into the sky as The Death Egg was above them all. The Death Egg's eyes lit up as they started to show a image of Dr Eggman for every one to see

"Greetings citizens of Equestria my name is Dr Ivo Robotnik but you may call me Dr Eggman. I have recently acquired some information and I am pleased to say that your land now belongs to the Eggman Empire now we can do this the easy way or my way. If you do not surrender to me the statue known as Discord I will lay waste to this peaceful land. If you choose to agree and hand Discord over then I promise some of you will be speared while the rest of you will submit to being legonized you have 4 Hours to reply and to show you I am not fooling around I'm as of this moment sending a group of my Egg-Swats those of you who put up a fight will be captured and legonized." The Image of Eggman disappeared as Twilight turned to the Girls

"Legonizing just what on earth us that?"Rairty said

"I dunno but it sounds really fun."Pinkie said

"Anyone that knows about wants Discord is bad news come on Girls Princess Celestia might need us."Twilight said looking at her friends looking at Fluttershy's head sticking out from her hiding spot. Twilight smiled looking at her friend

"It's okay Fluttershy you can stay here and watch the girls."

"Oh..T...T...Thank you Twilight."The girl said as Applebloom looked at her friends cheering."

Yay!"Applebloom said

"Fluttershy's gonna stay with us."The little folly's said jumping up and down as Twilight looked at Spike

"Spike stay here too if we need you we'll send you a message."

"You got it Twilight." Spike said as Rainbow Dash shot up from her spot sniffing the air

"Does anyone else smell that?"Rainbow Dash asked as she looked out the window seeing clouds of black smoke.

"No..."Rainbow Dash said in a small voice as Twilight looked out the Window eyes wide

"Ponyville...it's...Our Town...is..on Fire."Twilight said in a small voice

* * *

"Well it's about time you showed up."The Red Echdina known as Knuckles the Echdina said as Sonic entered the Hanger where they kept the Tornado as he was busy chomping down on his 6th Chili Dog looking at the group with a grin as he and Knuckles shook hands

"Hard to believe that Sonic and Knuckles used to be rivals."Tails said looking at Amy who nodded her head as she placed her bags in the back of The Tornado as Shadow was busy adjusting the gloves he was given to by Tails since The Chaos Emerald was hooked up to Tails's old Chaos Drive he invented years ago when he was using the Emerald he had found as a fuel for he the plane

"Anyway it looks like we're all here."Sonic said as a hand was placed on his shoulder Sonic turned around face to face with Nicole who was holding onto her handheld Computer Form

"Sonic...I wanna come with...Please I can't just sit and do nothing."Nicole said as Sonic nodded his head giving her a smile as he took the Computer as Nicole warped her arms around Sonic hugging her friend tightly before she vanished into the Handheld. Sonic turned back facong his Friends

"Alright guys lets get going Eggman's already gotten a head start on us."Somic said as he jumped onto the Tomado beside Shadow looking at him

"So how exactly is this gonna work?"Sonic said

"I fixes my Chaos Drive engine so the moment Shadow uses Chaos Control it will create a portal allowing us all to travel to Equestra."Tails said sitting in his seat placing his Goggles on

"And I'll follow by gliding once we get there."Knuckles said as Sonic nodded

"Alright guys lets do this."Sonic said looking at Shadow who was holding the Green Gem throwing it up into the air shouting

"CHAOS..."Shadow caught the Emerald in his hand now

"CONTROL!"Shadow said as the Emerald began to glow a bright Green as the Tornado roared to life quickly generating as a Portal started to generate in front of the group

"Equestria...here we come!"The Group shouted as they flew into the Portal as Knuckles quickly ran into the portal as it closes behind him

* * *

A Portal opened up I'm the Sky as the Tornado shot out of the sky followed by Knuckles who was gliding beside the Plane. Amy was the first person to point out The Death Egg which was in view

"Guys look!"Amy shouted as Knuckles was on top of the Tornado with Sonic and Shadow now.

Sonic looked at the Death Egg holding onto Nicole in his hand tightly

"Nicole see if you can hack Eggman's Transmission and his Egg Net we need to find out what he's up to and what ever info he has on Equestria."Sonic said as Nicole's voice came from the screen

"I'm on it Sonic it will take a while I'm afraid to say that he's changed the Codes on me."Nicole said

"Alright well let me know once you finish Nicole."Sonic said putting the Handheld back in his backpack

"Sonic look!"Tails said pointing to the burnt town of Ponyvile as everyone's eyes went wide looking at the chaos and destruction that Eggman already caused

"So what's the plain?"Knuckles said

"Amy you, Shadow and Knuckles stay here with Tails and keep a good distance from The Death Egg, I'm gonna head down to this town here and see if I can find anyone that needs my help. If we're lucky maybe Eggman hasn't started rounding people up for Legionizing ."Sonic had said as he looked at the group

"Just be careful Sonic we don't know what really gonna happen here."Tails said from his spot

"Don't worry Tails I'll be fine. If I have to I'll meet up with you guy later."Sonic said with a smirk as Shadow grabbed his arm

"I'm coming to Sonic, If it's a chance to get back at The Doctor than count me in."Shadow said as Sonic nodded his head as Amy blew her crush a kiss as both Sonic and Shadow jumped off the Tornado spin dashing down to the ground as The Tornado flew off after The Death Egg

* * *

Meanwhile back at Applejack's Barn

Fluttershy was pacing around the room looking scared and worried about Twilight and her friends, they had gotten a message from Princess Celestia that they were needed at the Castle right away but Fluttershy being the scared one had offered to stay behind and look after the young folly's even though she had forgot that Twilight had already said she could. Spike was sitting on a box reading a book to Applebloom and her friends when they heard a crash outside

"What was that?"Applebloom had said getting up from her spot

"I dunno but maybe we should check it out!"Sweetie-Bell had said as Scootaloo nodded her head

"YEAH!"Scootaloo said

"Girls we're suposed to stay here until the others get back."Fluttershy said

"But they've been gone for hours Fluttershy and I'm getting worried about my Sis."Applebloom said

"Yeah me too"Sweetie-Bell added in

"I know you are worried you two but Twilight promised they'd all be back soon."Spike said trying to calm the two down

"Yeah I know Spike but if anything happens to Rainbow Dash and I'm gonna be really mad."Scootaloo said as the follys nodded their heads looking at Fluttershy as they ran to their friend hugging her tightly trying to calm her down

"T...T..Thanks Girls...I...just...hope...Ponyville's okay...Rainbow...took..off trying to put the fires out but she still isn't back yet."Fluttershy had said

"I'm sure she's fine Fluttershy knowing RD she's probably gone back to check if Cloudsdale needs her assistance."Spike said as he burps out a green fire as a scroll appeared in the fire. Spike quickly opened it up reading

_Spike _

_I Hope this gets to you in time all of Equestria is in grave danger, This Dr Eggman person attacked the Castle and stole Discord's Statue. The Princess has requested that we wait here until it's safe to return to Ponyville once we return we will come back for you guys. The Princess has allowed those who survive his wrath safe shelter at the Castle. Tell Applebloom and Sweetie-Bell that Rairty and Applejack are okay and Rainbow Dash is assisting the Wonderbolts in an attempt to retrieve the Statue. But above all if anything happens to us I know you and Fluttershy will figure out a way to help. Be safe and be careful  
_

_Love_

_Twilight  
_

"Well at least we know that they're all okay and Rainbow's helping her favorite idols out so thats good."Spike said as The Girls nodded their heads as they heard a loud crash coming from outside

"What...w..was that!"Fluttershy had said as a group of Dr Eggman's Egg-Swats busted through the Wall

"Spike take the girls and hide!"Fluttershy said quickly looking at the Purple Dragon

"We could hide out in Sis's Apple Celler"Applebloom said as she quickly ran to a door opening it up

"Girls stay in there and don't come out till I say so."Fluttershy said as the Girls quickly ran into the celler  
leaving Fluttershy to face the Egg-Swats

"Uh...I...don't know who...or...what..you..are but you destroyed my Friend's Barn and My Home and I will not let you get away with it."Fluttershy said sounding like her usual self agian as the Egg-Swats marched closer to the young Pony

"N...No..S...S...Stay...B...Back...HELP TWILIGHT!"Fluttershy called out in fear as a Blue and Black Blur spin dashed through the Egg-Swats as Fluttershy opened her eyes up standing in front of the Pegasus were Sonic and Shadow

"Excuse me but are you okay?"Sonic said as the yellow Pegasus slowly fainted to the ground


	3. Chapter 3

**A/C:** **Hey everyone CodeMonkeyGuy here with a quick little update, For starters I want to give a huge shout-out to my friend JackalFoxx for using my own Pony Character Raven for his Bully Wars Story. I encourage you out there to go read it, It's such an amazing story and I for one can not wait to see how Raven ends up in the Story, So with that said here is Chapter Three of Elements of Disharmony!**

**Chapter Three**

"Look she's coming to!"Applebloom's voice called out as Fluttershy's eyes slowly opened up as the Yellow Pegasus slowly looked up at the figures of Sonic and Shadow she let out a squeak quickly darting behind the stack of hay as Applebloom walked over to Fluttershy

"Fluttershy it's okay they're not hear to hurt us."Applebloom said with a smile as Fluttershy's head pokes up from her spot

"T...T..They're not."She said in her small voice as Sonic walked over holding his hand out for her helping her up

"Sorry if we scared you but your friend here is right we're not hear to hurt you. We're here to try and stop Dr Eggman from taking over this place like he did to our World."Sonic said looking at Fluttershy who was now back up off the ground

"S...So you know about him then?"Fluttershy said as Sonic nodded his head

"Yep but first I should probably introduce myself I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and The Black Hedgehog over there is Shadow."Sonic said pointing to Shadow who was fixing the Wall Eggman's robots smashed through

"I apologize if we scared you but it's a good thing we stopped The Doctor's Robots before you were all captured."Shadow said taking a nail from Sweetiebell's mouth

"So you're from another world too then?"Scootaloo said looking at Sonic who nodded his head

"You got that right Kid, Me and My friends traveled from our World after Shadow here figured out that Dr Eggman was going to invade Equestria here."

"So maybe you can tell us what that giant floating egg like thing is then."Spike said as Sonic nodded his head looking at the Baby Dragon

"Well you see that's Eggman's Death Egg."Sonic said

"Death Egg?"Applebloom said

"It's his flying fortress My friends and I have been trying to take it down for quite some time now but we haven't had any luck."Sonic said with a sigh as a beeping noise was heard Sonic quickly reached into his backpack pulling out Nicole

"What's up Nicole?"Sonic said looking at the Green Screen as Nicole spoke

"I have a transmission from Tails."Nicole said as Applebloom and her friends looked at the tiny computer in Sonic's hand

"Alright put him through then."Sonic said as Tails's Voice was heard now

"Sonic!"Tails called out

"Tails what's wrong?"Sonic said holding the computer tightly in his hands now sensing the panic in Tails's Voice

"We lost the Death Egg Sonic it just vanished right in front of us."Tails said as Sonic slapped his forehead

"Ugh he must have figured out we'd be here once me and Shadow destroyed his Egg-Swats so he must have activated his camouflage mode...alright just head back to the town you guys saw when we first came through the Portal. We're in a Barn and we have some of the citizens with us so maybe they can help us come up with a plan."

"Alright Sonic see you and Shadow there in a bit."Tails said as the green screen went blank as Sonic put Nicole back in his pocket looking at Shadow

"He doesn't make this easy does he?"Shadow said with a smirk as Sonic looked at him smirking as well

"It's like I always tell Tails An Adventures no fun if it's to easy."Sonic said with a nod as Applebloom looked at the two Hedgehogs

"So Um...D...Do you know a way on...h...how to stop him?"Fluttershy said speaking softly as Sonic turned to her

"Well to be honest from what we know Eggman traveled all the way to Equestria here to free someone called Discord."

"I'm afraid that we're already too late Sonic."Tails's voice called from the Door as Sonic and Shadow and everyone turned their heads to the door looking as Tails, Amy, and Knuckles walked in. Fluttershy's eyes went wide looking as Knuckles was carrying a injured Rainbow Dash in his arms, Scootaloo's eyes also went wide looking at her mentor running over to Rainbow Dash as Knuckles placed her down gently on the floor

"RAINBOW DASH!"Scootaloo cried out looking at her

"W...W..What happened to her."Fluttershy said as she walked over to Scootaloo trying to calm the young pony down who looked at Fluttershy with tears running down her eyes

"We were following the Death Egg like you said and then we could see a bunch of Eggman's Egg-Swats battling it out in the air we found out that they were fighting off against a squad of Pony's like your friend here, The Egg-Swats vanished with the rest of the team which they had trapped in Eggman's Prison Eggs and they had badly injured your friend her she was falling in the air and lucky for us Knuckles manged to catch her ."Tails said looking at Sonic and the others now as Applebloom looked over at Scootaloo who was still crying

"This is really bad if Rainbow Dash or even The Wonder Bolts couldn't stop Dr Eggman..."Spike said looking rather scared

"Don't cry Scootaloo I'm sure Rainbow Dash will be fine she probably just needs a bit of rest."Applebloom had said trying to cheer her friend up who looked at Applebloom nodding her head slowly

Sonic turned his direction to Sweetiebell who was in a corner of the room looking rather sad, Sonic made his way over to the young girl bending down on one knee

"Are you alright there?"Sonic said as Sweetiebell shook her head

"I'm scared...If Rainbow Dash couldn't stop this Eggman then what if my Sister Rarity's hurt too!."Sweetiebell said as Applebloom turned to the two with her head lowered

"I'm worried about Applejack as well."Applebloom said softly as Nicole started beeping again as Sonic quickly pulled Nicole out from the backpack

"Sonic I have successfully finished downloading all of Dr Eggman's Data of Equestira and I found some footage of what's been going on in the Castle I thought you'd wanna see it."Nicole said

"Alright Nicole way to go!"Sonic said as Nicole projected a Hologram

"We need to make this room dark in order to see the footage."Sonic said as Applebloom and the others quickly closed the door and the windows of the barn

"Thanks, Alright Nicole play the footage."Sonic said as he placed the computer on the ground in front of everyone

"Alright Sonic."Nicole's voice had said as an image of Twilight Sparkle and her appeared on the screen

"TWILIGHT!"Spike called out

"I take it these are your friends?"Sonic said as images of Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie appeared on the Hologram as Fluttershy nodded her head

"It looks like they're all talking to someone."Amy had said pointing her finger up as an image of the ruler of Equestria Princess Celestia appeared on the screen now sitting in her throne beside Celestia was her Sister Princess Luna who was once known as the evil Nightmare Moon

"That's Princess Celestia and that one there's Princess Luna."Spike said pointing to the two images for Sonic and his Friends to see

"Well from the looks of what I'm seeing it looks like everyone there is trapped and it looks like one of your friends is hurt there as well."Sonic said pointing out to Rarity who was laying on the floor with a burn mark on her back

"SIS!"Sweetie-Bell started to cry now as Fluttershy and Amy walked over trying to comfort the young Unicorn now

"Sonic look!"Tails pointed out as an image appeared on the screen as Knuckles's Eyes went wide as he held his fists tight looking at the image belonging to none other then the Grandmaster of the Dark Egg Legion Lien-Da appeared on the screen holding her whip out as she was backed up by a couple of Eggman's Egg-Swats

"Now I'm gonna ask this again and you better give me a answer otherwise I'll do more to your friend and trust me she wont make it out of here alive."Lien-Da had said coldly looking at Rarity as Pinkie was standing in front of her friend

"Oh yeah well try your worst!"The Pink Earth Pony had said as Lien-Da raised her Whip slashing it across Pinkie's Face as Pinkie let out a cry of pain putting a hoof to the face as Twilight watched with horror as she finally spoke up

"Alright...what do you want..."Twilight said with her head lowered

"That's a good girl and what I want is for you to come with me right now if you choose not too well..."Lien-Da said as the Egg-Swats raised their guns pointing them at Twilight's Friends

"Twilight don't do it.."Pinkie said in a small voice

"Girls...I have to...this Eggman kidnapped Princess Celestia and Princess Luna plus he has Discord's Statue!."Twilight said looking at her friends with tears in her eyes not wanting to cause any more harm to her friends

"How far is the castle from here?"Sonic spoke in a small voice looking at the Pony's in the room

"It would take a full day to get there..."Fluttershy said as she looked at Sonic before sighing as Sonic looked at Knuckles who nodded his head pulling out his Warp Ring handing it to Sonic

"Go."Knuckles said as Sonic threw the Ring watching as a Portal to the Castle opened up as Sonic quickly ran into the Portal which closed behind him

"Alright I'll go but you have to swear you'll let my friends go."Twilight said as Lien-Da looked at the Egg-Swats nodding her head as the Egg-Swats lowered their weapons as Twilight walked over to Lien-Da who took out her Warp Ring throwing it infront of the two creating a Portal to The Death Egg as Twilight looked back at her friends as Sonic's own Warp Ring opened up in-front as the Blue Hedgehog quickly slamed Lien-Da agiasnt the Wall

"Why Sonic I was wondering when you'd show up."Lien-Da said with a grin as Lien-Da raised her hand down as the Egg-Swats began to fire upon Sonic who however was quick enough as he had entered his trademark spin-ball mode flying around the room like a pinball smashing through the Egg-Swats watching them explode and fall to the ground in parts as Sonic appeared in front of Twilight holding his hand out

"W...W..Who are you?"Twilight said as Sonic helped her up

"No time to explain but please trust me I'm here to help you."Sonic said as Applejack shook her head

"And we're suppose to believe that!"Applejack said as she walked closer to Sonic

"Applejack wait stop!"Twilight had said stopping her friend as she looked at Sonic nodding her head

"I believe him."Twilight said as Sonic smiled

"Alright quickly head through this Ring here it will take you back to the Barn I was in."

"You mean my barn?"Applejack said as Sonic nodded her head as everyone quickly ran into the ring portal as Sonic picked Rairty up walking to the portal looking at Lien-Da

"You know the next time we see each other I'll have Knuckles with me and you can bet he ant gonna be to happy with what you're doing."Sonic said as he quickly entered the Ring Portal which closed behind him as Lien-Da let out a scream of anger as she pushed a button on her communicator

"Hello Sir?...The Hedgehog is here."Lien-Da said as she could hear Eggman yelling on his end


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Warp Ring Portal shot open in the barn as one by one Twilight and her friends exited the portal landing on the ground of the barn

"SIS!"Applebloom had cried out as she quickly ran over to her sister Applejack tackling her onto the floor hugging her older sister tightly as Applejack ran a hoof through her younger sister's hair

"Aw sucks Applebloom I told you I'd be back."Applejack had said softly as as she smiled at Applebloom as Sweetiebell stood in her spot trying to look through the crowd for her own sister letting out a small sigh she lowered her head laying on the ground as Sonic stepped through the portal now holding onto Rarity as Sweetiebell raised her head up her eyes widen with fear as she looked at her Sister as Sonic gently placed her on a stack of hay that Applejack and Applebloom quickly placed for their friend

"SIS!"Sweetiebell cried out as she ran over to Rarity looking at the burn marks on her Sister's back above her Cuite Mark

"Sonic?"Amy said looking as the Hedgehog was returning the Wrap Ring to Knuckles now nodding his head

"Lien-Da did that to her I'm guessing."Sonic said looking at Sweetiebell as Applebloom and Scootaloo hugged their friends tightly trying to cheer her up

"So then Eggman has his Dark Egg Legion here as well."Tails said knowing that Knuckles personally felt extremely angry at Lien-Da for betraying his own kind by having the Dark Legion team up with the Eggman Empire. Twilight then made her own way over to Sonic bowing her head down in-front of him

"Thank you for saving me and my friends please allow me to introduce myself My name is Twilight Sparkle faithful student of Princess Celestia."The Lavender Pony had said looking up as Twilight's friends walked over now

"My name is Applejack and this lil Filly right here would be my Sister Applebloom thank you so much for watching over her."Applejack said as Sonic smiled as Applebloom hugs Sonic before returning back to her Sister as Pinkie Pie jumps over tackling Sonic to the ground

"GAH!"Sonic cried out as Pinkie was bouncing on Sonic happly

"How you do My name is PINKIE PIE!"The Pink Earth Pony said as she went on to bouncing on Sonic as Twilight shook her head

"Pinkie! Get off him"Twilight said as Spike rushed over helping Sonic up off the ground

"Um if you want Twilight your friend Pinkie could help me finish unpacking the equiptment I have on my Plane."Tails said as Pinkie's eyes light up as she quickly dashed over to Tails now

"I'm Spike, Twilight's Faithfull Assistant."The Baby Dragon said as Fluttershy walked over

"My...My Name is Fluttershy and Thank you for helping my friends out."

"No problem."Sonic said once he dusted himself off as Amy walked over to Sweetiebell who was standing in-front of Rarity protecting her Big Sister

"It's okay I'm not gonna hurt her."Amy said reaching into the Medic Bag she brought along with her as she held up a bottle of Burn Cream

"My name is Amy Rose and I'm here to help your Sister."Amy said with a smile as Sweetiebell looked up at Amy

"You are?"The Small white Unicorn had said as Amy nodded her head as she moved out of the way applying the Burn Cream to Rarity's Burns as Rarity opened her eyes up slowly as Twilight looked at Sonic

"That Unicorn that got hurt is my friend Rarity and that's her Sister Sweetiebell and the Pony that your friends found is my Friend Rainbow Dash."Twilight had said as Sonic and her were looking over at Scootaloo who was standing guard in-front of Rainbow Dash as she looked at the two

"Oh I'm Scootaloo I guess I should say thank you for helping out Rainbow Dash."She said with a smile as Rarity started to slowly get up from her spot shaking her head

"Oh My Word...Ugh My head is killing me."Rarity said as Sweetiebell jumped for joy hugging Rarity tightly

"SIS YOU'RE OKAY!"Sweetiebell had said as Rarity returned the hug

"Why of course I'm alright Sweetiebell why did you think I was dead or something?"Rarity said as Sweetiebell shook her head

"I was..I was just so worried about you that's all."Sweetiebell had said as Rarity lowered her head kissing Sweetiebell

"Thank you."Rarity had whispered in her Sister's Ear as Sonic smiled

"That's Rarity for you."Twilight said as Pinkie was standing over by Tails who was busy fixing up the Tornado once they had unloaded the rest of the equipment

"And you're telling me you built this thing yourself!"Pinkie said with her arms up in the air

"Well it's actually belongs to Sonic I just fixed it up for him."Tails said lifting his goggles up off his head as Shadow and Knuckles had started to work on fixing up the barn

"THAT IS AMAZING!"Pinkie shouted with glee as she quickly ran over around the Plane looking over it

"Wow that one there seems to be really excited."Sonic said once Amy walked over to Twilight and Him

"Well that's how Pinkie Pie usually is."Twilight said with a giggle

"Anyway I'm glad I could help you and your friends out Twilight."Sonic had said as the Lavender Pony nodded

"Anyway since you told us your names I think it's time we tell you ours."Sonic said as Tails ran over to Sonic as Shadow had appeared beside and Knuckles who glided down

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."The Blue Blur had said

"My Name's Miles Prowler but call me Tails! Sonic gave me that nickname."The Two Talled Fox had said as Sonic ran a hand through the Fox's Hair smirking at him

"My name is Amy Rose."The Pink Hedgehog said with a smile on her face as her Piko Piko Hammer was beside her

"Name's Knuckles."The Red Echidna had said slamming his fists together

Sonic turned his head over to Shadow looking at him tapping his foot

"If I must...My Name is Shadow The Worlds Ultimate Life Form."The Black Hedgehog had said

"World's Ultimate Life Form?"Applebloom had said looking at Shadow

"Don't get him started Applebloom trust me."Sonic said looking at Shadow as the two each exchanged a smirk on their faces as Twilight smiled

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Sonic."Twilight said as her and Sonic shook hands well in that case Hoof and Hand then

"I'm really sorry about what Dr Eggman did to you guys but I'm hoping you can fill us in on what's happened here."Sonic said as Twilight nodded her head

"Of Course well as you can see we were all here to celebrate me and Spike being in Ponyville for One Year you see I was asked by Princess Celestia to learn about the Magic of Friendship and report letters back to her. However that Giant Egg thing.'Twilight said

"Death Egg trust me it's been a real pain."Sonic said interrupting as Twilight went on

"Anyway the Death Egg I guess showed up in the sky and that Dr Eggman person said that if Princess Celestia didnt hand him over Discord's Statue then we would all be Legionized or something I really can't remember I'm sorry."Twilight said as Sonic nodded

"It's okay Twilight and trust me no one's gonna get Legionized on our watch."Sonic said as Knuckles nodded his head as Applebloom raised a off as Sonic looked at her

"Yes Applebloom?"Sonic said

"What does Legionized mean excatlly?"Applebloom said

"It still sounds fun to me!"Pinkie Pie had said as Knuckles and Sonic shook their heads

"Trust us it does not sound fun you see.."Sonic started explaining then looked at Knuckles who stepped forward

"You see Pinkie and Applebloom there was once a group of Echdina's they called themselves the Dark Legion and they were ruled by a powerful Echdina known as Enerjek...who was actually my Great Grandfather Demtri."Knuckles said looking at Sonic who nodded

"You see back where we all come from Dr Eggman used to Robotizcise everyone however a alien race called The BEM had done something they changed everyone back normal well except my Dad... Anyway Eggman saw this as a threat to his plains for world domination so he teamed up with the Dark Legion calling it his Dark Egg Legion instead of turning you into a Robot like he used to do when he would Robotzcise Eggman now impants Mechanical Parts in you turning you into a Servent of the Dark Egg Legion."Sonic said as Twilight's eyes widen

"That's SICK!"Twilight said as Applejack nodded her head

"Tell me about it."Amy had said as Tails nodded

"We've been fighting agiasnt Eggman for most of our lifes."Tails added in

"And I promise you I wont let Eggman takeover your world like he did ours."Sonic said as he turned to Tails

"How soon can you fix the Tornado."Sonic said

"Its gonna take awhile I'm afraid Eggman upgraded his Egg-Swats since the last time we encountered them."Tails said as Sonic nodded his head

"Alright then."Sonic said as Twilight walked over

"Anything we can do to help?"Twilight said as Sonic turned to her nodding her head

"Well I was thinking of heading into that Town here and check out the Damage Eggman did and see if I can help repair it."Sonic said

"I'll take you."Twilight had said as she smiled at Sonic

"What about the rest of us?"Applejack had said

"The rest of you can help Knuckles and Shadow repair the damages done to the barn."Twilight said as Pinkie walked over

"Um Twilight?"The Pink Pony had said looked at her friend

"Don't worry Pinkie we'll check Sugarcube Corner and see if Mr and Mrs Cupcake made it to safety."Twilight said as Pinkie nodded her head as Sonic and Twilight took off towards Ponyville now

* * *

"And you're telling me that the Blue Hedgehog just showed up out of nowhere and saved my soon to be legionized minions!"Dr Eggman had said looking at Lien-Da from his Chair as she looked at him

"He must have used the Guardion's Warp Ring Sir."Lien-Da replied with a sneer as Eggman shook his head

"Must that retched Hedgehog always be here to stop my plains...Bah no worry if he wants to play then by all means let's play."Eggman had said with a evil grin

"What are your orders sir?"Orbot had said from his spot looking up at Dr Eggman who had a finger under his chin as he was running his other hand through his Mustache

"Hmm Send the Metal Squad after the Hedgehog that should keep him busy while I finish up freeing Discord from his Statue."Eggman had said putting the Book down on the table beside him

"Even...her?"Cubot had said speaking normal now since his Voice Chip was fixed as Eggman looked at the Robot grinning evilly

"Yes even her."Dr Eggman said as he got up walking down the hallway of the Death Egg looking at Lien-Da

"You may proceed with making sure our highness's are comfy."Eggman had said as Lien-Da grins with joy as she loved to torture people making her way to the chamber were both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were being held captive as Dr Eggman made his way to the room where Discord's Statue was as a couple of Legions had placed the Statue carefully on a small plate in the room was Dr Eggman held up in his hands one of the Legendary Chaos Emeralds he had placed the Blue Chaos Emerald into a slot inside a machine as he raised his goggles down as the minions slowly left the room now as Eggman pulled down a lever on the machine watching as the machine started to hum and spring to life as the machine started to suck up the power of the Chaos Emerald admitting a blast from the top of the machine hitting Discord's Statue once the ray had hit Discord's Statue Eggman stared at the Statue once the Machine shut down

"This better have worked." said his eyes still on Discord's Statue watching as he could hear a cracking sound as pieces of the stone structure had started to crack as Discord broke free from his Stoney Prision

"Ah it feels so good to be free once again!."The Spirit of Disharmony had with an evil laugh which filled The Death Egg up


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So your telling me that you've been at War against Dr. Eggman for pretty much all of your life?"Twilight had asked Sonic as they had both reached the outskirts of Ponyville

"Pretty much Twilight."Sonic said as he stopped in his spot allowing Twilight to catch up since of course Sonic was the Fastest Thing Alive

"I gotta say Sonic you can run pretty fast but aren't you worried about your sneakers?"Twilight said as Sonic shook his head

"Nah you see My Uncle Chuck created these sneakers for me when I was a kid see Twilight they're made up of a special type of material so no matter how fast I run they never gain any holes in the bottom from me running all the time."Sonic had said looking at Twilight

"Wow it sounds like your Uncle Chick is a great guy...Hey Sonic?"Twilight had asked

"Yeah Twilight?"Sonic said looking at her

"What did you mean when you said everyone but your dad was turned back from being a Robot?"Twilight said as Sonic let out a small sigh

"Well...You see Twilight when I was a Kid there was this Great War between my kind and this race called The Overlanders. My Dad was badly injured during the War so my Uncle Chuck created this Machine The Roboticizser it was suppose to keep you as a Robot so if you had something fatal you could stay as a Robot till a cure was developed. My Dad was Unc's First Subject but instead it turned him into a mindless Robot he lost his free will. Eggman back then was known as Robotnik he had sabotaged the Roboticizser and he used my Unc's Machine in his takeover of the Ciity..."Twilight placed a hoof on Sonic's Shoulder

"It's okay Sonic."Twilight said with a smile

"Thanks Twilight...So this is Ponyville Hu?"Sonic said as he made his way into the Town with Twilight as she nodded her head slowly trying to fight the tears forming in her eyes as she could see most of the buildings either destroyed or on fire. Sonic took one look at Twilight placing a hand on her head looking at her

"Don't worry Twilight I'm gonna make sure Eggman gets what he deserves for doing this...No one's world should have to suffer."Sonic replied as Twilight sniffed a little hugging Sonic tightly

"T..Thank you Sonic."Twilight said as Sonic nodded her head as they heard a scream as Twilight's eyes widen

"That sounded like Mrs Cake!."Twilight said

"Who?"Sonic said looking at her

"Her and her Husband run Sugarcube Corner Pinkie Pie works there and lives above the place in a room."

"That's all I needed to hear let's go."Sonic said as he picked up Twilight as his Feet took off in a dash as Twilight hung onto Sonic tightly afraid she was gonna fall off. Sonic placed Twilight on the ground as the two stood in-front of Sugarcube Corner now except it really didn't look like the cheerful building it always was half of the roof was gone the windows in the front were either broken or missing. Twilight looked at the building in horror as Sonic looked at her

"Stay here."Sonic said as Twilight nodded as Sonic reached into his backpack pulling out Nicole handing it to Twilight who tried to hold it in her hooves before she placed it on the ground gently

"If I don't return in a few minutes you can use Nicole to contact Tails at the Barn and tell him the situation and have him send Knuckles or Amy."Sonic said as Twilight nodded as Sonic opened the door to Sugarcube Corner walking in slowly as he reached into his pocket pulling out a Flash-Light since it was so dark inside

"Hello? Anyone here?"Sonic said looking around as a pair of Red Eyes were following Sonic's movement as Twilight was laying on the ground outside waiting for Sonic to return

"I hope Sonic's gonna be okay."Twilight had said as Nicole's screen turned on as A Image of Nicole looked up at Twilight

"I wouldn't worry about him so much Twilight is it?"Nicole had said with a smile as Twilight's eyes widen as she looked down at the screen

"Please don't be afraid My name is Nicole."Nicole had said

"I thought Sonic just called his Computer Nicole I didn't expect someone to be inside of it."Twilight had said as Nicole giggled

"I'm sorry to have scared you Twilight."Nicole had said as Twilight shook her head looking at Nicole with a smile

"It's okay Nicole."Twilight had said

"Oh Good now I understand that you are a student of the ruler of Equestria?"Nicole had asked as Twilight nodded

"Yep Princess Celestia, Her and her Sister Princess Luna are the rulers of Equestira and I am a student of Princess Celestia you see Nicole I was asked by Princess Celestia to study the Magic of Friendship and that's why I'm here in Ponyville."Twilight had said

"I see well I hope your studying goes well Twilight."Nicole had said with a smile as the sound of Window breaking was heard as Sonic shot out from the window landing on the ground

"SONIC!'Nicole and Twilight had shouted together as Twilight quickly ran over to the Blue Hedgehog making sure he was alright

"S..Sonic?"Twilight had said her eyes widen with fear looking at Sonic who opened his eyes up slowly

"T...T...Twilight?"Sonic had said as she nodded her head

"Twilight get back now."Sonic had said as Twilight looked at Sonic confused

"What do you mean get..."A Plama Blast shot between the two as Sonic pushed Twilight out of the way in time

"What the heck was that!."Twilight had said as Sonic stood up on the ground panting a bit

"That Scream...It was a trap..."Sonic had said looking at Twilight a whirrling sound was heard as Two Metal Saw Blades shot out aming at Twilight as Sonic quickly pushed her down on the ground agian

"Sonic what's going on!"Twilight had said as Nicole let out a small gasp from her screen

"S...S...Sonic...I...I...I...It's..."Nicole started saying as Sonic nodded his head

"I know Nicole."Sonic said looking at the image which belonged to none other then his Girlfriend Sally Acorn except she now went by Mecha Sally since she was still Robotizcised by Eggman

"Sally.."Sonic said in a small voice as Mecha Sally's eyes glowed red looking at Sonic as she extended her arm out grabbing Sonic by the neck

"Priority One: Hedgehog Objective: Capture and Legionize"Mecha Sally has said in her cold robotic voice as she began to squeeze on Sonic's neck

"GAH!"Sonic shouted as Twilight stood up

"SONIC!"Twilight had said as Sonic looked at her

"Twilight don't...gah...w...worry about me I'll be fine...just..head back to the barn NOW!"Sonic had said as Twilight shook her head

"I can't just leave you."Twilight had said

"You don't need to."Knuckles's voice called out as the Echdina quickly punches Mecha Sally sending her flying crashing through one of Sugarcube Corner's Walls, Knuckles then took of inside after Mecha Sally and Tails who was with Knuckles helped Sonic up of the ground

"You okay Sonic?"Tails had said knowing how much anger was deep within Sonic knowing that he felt ashamed he couldn't have saved Sally from being Robotizcised. Sonic took a deep breath nodding his head

"I'll be fine Tails...You okay Twilight?"Sonic said as the Lavender Pony slowly nodded her head

"Yeah...I'm Fine..."Twilight had said as Sonic turned towards the door

"You can come out now."Sonic said as Mrs Cupcake's head slowly poked out as Twilight formed a smile on her face quickly running over to Mrs Cupcake hugging her tightly

"I...Is that thing gone now?"

"Don't worry Ma'am..I'm sure Knuckles has things under control."Sonic said with a smile rubbing his neck as Twilight looked at the bruise marks on Sonic's Neck before looking back at Mrs Cupcake

"Mrs Cupcake where's Mr Cupcake and the Kids?"Twilight had said as Mrs Cupcake looked at Twilight sadly

"They got captured by those Robots that had invaded Ponyville Twilight...I wanted to save them but you know my Husband he wanted to make sure at least one of us was safe."Mrs Cupcake had said in a small voice before breaking out into tears

"I don't know if he's okay or if he's what was that word...Legionized now."Mrs Cupcake said as Tails and Sonic looked at each other as Knuckles went flying through the same hole in the wall that he caused when he punched Mecha Sally as Sonic's Robotic Clone Metal Sonic stood behind the fallen Echdina

"Heh Should have known Egghead would have sent you."Sonic said with a smirk as Metal Sonic flew directly at Sonic but Sonic was quick enough to avoid the attack smirking beofre hearing a sound as Mecha Sally flew at Sonic but Amy's Piko Piko Hammer smashed against Mecha Sally causing her to be flown across Ponyville now as Metal Sonic flew off after his teammate Amy now stood in front of Sonic now smiling

"Geez saved by a Girl."Sonic said joking as Amy replied the smile

"Just what are you all doing here didn't I say to wait for back-up if I needed you?"Sonic said as Knuckles got up off the ground shaking his head

"We we're worried about you Sonic."Amy said as Tails and Knuckles nodded in agreement

"Plus Shadow had to take off."Knuckles said

"What! Shadow just left us here?"Sonic said

"Shadow said he wanted to do some research on Discord so he's borrowing Knuckles's Warp Ring and went back to G.U.N.'s Base to see if Hope can help with his research."Tails had said as Sonic nodded

"Then who's helping make sure my friends are safe?"Twilight said as Knuckles looked at her

"Don't worry Twilight before I let Shadow use my Warp Ring I went back to Angel Island and brought back a little help."Knuckles said with a nod as Sonic smirked now

"Lemme guess The Chaotix?"Sonic said

"Who else would I have asked?"Knuckles said

"It's a good thing we got here when we did because we got some good news about your friend Twilight."Amy said as Twilight looked at her

"You mean Rainbow Dash?"Twilight had said as Amy nodded

"She just woke up."Tails said as Twilight cheered

"That's Great!"Twilight had said as Sonic was looking up at the sky as the clouds were forming dark now

"Sonic?...What's going on?"Tails had said as Rain started to pour down on them now as Amy looked at the raindrops

"Wait...this isn't normal Rain."Amy had said as Tails opened his mouth catching a few

"It's Chocolate Rain!"Tails had said as Twilight's eyes went wide with fear

"What's wrong Twilight?"Sonic said as Twilight spoke in a small voice

"Discord...He's...Free."Twilight said as the group looked at each other hearing an evil laugh echo as Tails looked up into the sky pointing

"SONIC LOOK!"Tails had shouted as Sonic's eyes darted up at the sky as Discord was floating above the group

"N..No.."Twilight had said in a small voice

"Hello Twilight."Discord said darting down to Twilight wrapping around her


	6. Chapter 6

**A/C:** **Hey everyone CodeMonkeyGuy here with a quick little update, For those of you who read my other FanFics Game On and Fluttershy's Choice they are now currently on hold for awhile because I really wanna focus more on this FanFic then the other two so those who are waiting for new Chapters don't worry I haven't stopped writing them I'm just taking a little break from writing them that's all. Second I want to give a huge thank you to my friend ****JackalFoxx for allowing me to use his Pony Cinder Gold for this FanFic and I am also going to be including in this chapter my own Character Lin and her Husband Oscuro who was created by my friend XxWTF-BOOMxX on Playstation Network and l am still slowly working on the idea for an orgin story for Lin and Oscuro so if you have any questions when your reading please message me and I'll try my best to explain about Lin or Oscuro so with that said here is Chapter 6 of Elements of Disharmony **

**Chapter 6  
**

The Door to Sonic's House slowly opened as a Purple Hedgehog with Glasses on her head slowly entered the house this Hedgehog was Sonic's Cousin Lin and with her was her Husband Oscuro the Echidna who was beside her carrying the suitcases the two had just returned from their Honeymoon and Lin couldn't wait to visit her Cousin and tell him all about her trip in Soleanna.

"God Lin you think you've packed pretty much everything you've ever owned."The Black Echinda had said as Lin let out a small giggle

"Oh come on Oscuro it isn't that much stuff now is it?"Lin said giving him a grin

"Let's see Makeup...Makeup...Makeup and oh lookie here more Makeup."Oscuro had said counting the bags filled with Lin's makeup as Lin slowly hit Oscuro's Arm letting out a small giggle

"Ow."Oscuro had replied as Lin stuck her tongue out at Oscuro as the two entered the House now

"Hello? Uncle Chuck? Auntie Bernie Uncle Jules? It's me Lin I'm back from my Trip"Lin had called out looking around the living room as the sound of footsteps were heard as Sonic's Dog Muttski bolted into the living room jumping on top of Lin causing her to fall to the ground as Oscuro fell backwards after Lin bumped into him falling onto the floor too as the Suitcases went flying up into the sky landing on Oscuro's head as some of the Suitcases were now laying on the floor open

"Hey Mutsski how ya doing boy."Lin had said as she gave the Dog a big hug as Muttski barked happily licking Lin's face as another set of Footsteps were heard as Uncle Chuck ran into the Living Room who had ran after Muttski who had barked letting the Hedgehog know that someone was inside the house now. As Uncle Chuck let out a small smile he helped Lin up who threw her arms around her Uncle hugging him tightly

"UNCLE CHUCK!"Lin had said happily as Uncle Chuck hugged the Girl tightly

"Lin you're back."Uncle Chuck had replied as Lin nodded her head

"Oh sure don't bother helping me out or anything."Oscuro had said as a pair of Lin's Underwear was on his head now causing Lin to burst out laughing as she quickly helped her Husband up off the ground as Uncle Chuck helped the two now pick up the items that fell from the suitcases

"Sorry Hun."Lin had said as Oscuro pulled Lin closer kissing her on the lips as Uncle Chuck watched the two with a smile

"So how was the big honeymoon trip in Soleanna?"Uncle Chuck had said once they finished closing the suitcases and where now sitting on the sofa in the living room as Lin looked at Uncle Chuck with a smile

"It was so amazing Uncle Chuck."Lin said as she began to tell her Uncle all about what her and Oscuro had done over the course of their trip as Oscuro kept his eye on his Wife smiling at her adding in on what Lin missed

"Well it sounds like you two had quite a trip."Uncle Chuck said once the two were finished as Lin nodded her head

"Uh Hu but I couldn't wait to return back home cause I can't wait to tell Sonic and Princess Sally about my Trip where are they anyway?"Lin said before looking at her Uncle who had a sad look on his face

"Unc?...What's wrong?"Lin said looking worriedly at Uncle Chuck as he let out a small sigh looking at Lin

"A Lot has happened since you were away Lin."Uncle Chuck had said before he started to tell the young Hedgehog every detail from Dr Eggman launching The Death Egg Mark 2, Ixus Nagus being the King of the City, Antione being in a Coma and the Robotizcation of Princess Sally. Lin's eyes went wide as Uncle Chuck told her what had happend to Sally as Oscuro held Lin in his arms now as Lin started to break down in tears. Sally had been a really close friend to Lin when they were growing up and Sally and Sonic had talked to Lin that once she returned from her Trip if she would still be up to becoming a full fledge member of the Freedom Fighters

"Sally...she can't be Robotzicesd...SHE CAN'T!"Lin shouted out in anger as Oscuro held her tighter hugging him as Uncle Chuck placed a hand on her shoulder wiping away a few of her tears

"Lin...I'm sorry but it is true...Sally's a Robot..."Uncle Chuck had said as Lin looked at Uncle Chuck with tears

"I...I...I need some air."Lin said in a small voice as Oscuro nodded his head letting Lin get up from the coach

"Want me to come with Hun?"Oscuro had said as Lin shook her head

"Sorry Oscuro...I...I just wanna be alone."Lin had said as she started walking outside leaving both Oscuro and Uncle Chuck alone

"She's suffered a lot hasn't she Sir Charles?"Oscuro had said as Uncle Chuck nodded

"She has Oscuro she lost her Mom when The Great War started...If only Raven was here she could help her Daughter more then I could ever."Uncle Chuck had said with a sigh as Oscuro shook his head looking at him

"Your still thinking about how you sent Raven to stay with The Guardion aren't you Sir Charles?"Oscuro had said

"I knew Knuckles could provide Lin with what she needed more then I could Oscuro you have to understand it was Raven's wish if anything where to happen to her I had to protect Lin at all cost."Uncle Chuck said

"Hey I don't blame you Sir you did what you thought was right and I think deep down Lin knows it to...So getting back to what you were saying

* * *

Lin found herself sitting under her favorite Tree or a Nanonite Verson of it since everything in New Mobotropiles was created by Nicole using Nanonites. Lin pulled her knees up closer crying as the sound of Footsteps where heard as a Hand was placed on Lin's shoulder she looked up with Tears in her eyes before looking up at a familiar face belonging to Rotor the Walrus who looked at his friend with a smile on his face as Lib wrapped her arms around Rotor hugging him tightly

"Rotor..."Lin said in a small voice as Rotor ran a hand down his Friend's Hair

"I stopped over at Sonic's Place and ran into Oscuro and Uncle Chuck they told me that Uncle Chuck told you about what's happened since you were gone how you holding up Lin?"Rotor had said

"Everything's changed Rotor it's bad enough I lost my Mom but now Princess Sally...And Antione I know we never got along but...Oh Rotor I don't know what to do."Lin had said as the sound of footsteps were heard as Oscuro came into view

"Oscuro.."Lin had said as Rotor and Oscuro shook hands

"Uncle Chuck filled me in on what Sonic's doing."Oscuro had said as Lin nods her head

"I was there too Oscuro besides even if I wanted to I can't go you know I lost my Warp Ring that Knuckles gave me."Lin had said as Shadow appeared beside Oscuro now giving the Girl a smile

"Prehaps I can be of assistance."Shadow had said

* * *

"What this thing is Discord!"Sonic said with a smirk before breaking out laughing as Discord pulled away from Twilight flying over to Sonic

"Aaah you must be the one Dr Eggman calls Sonic I got to say I've heard so much about you and I can't wait to see if you live up to what The Doctor tells me."Discord had said

"How did..."Twilight started to say."

"Break Free Twilight oh it was some magical emerald that The Doctor used."Discord said

"A Chaos Emerald."Knuckles said as Discord nodded his head looking at him

"Ah you must be the Guardian Knuckles and you two must be Miles Prower or Tails as you like to be called and Miss Amy Ross."Discord said looking at Tails and Amy

"You got five seconds to start talking before I kick your ass."Sonic said as Discord let out a small grin

"It's quite simple really you see I want to play a Game with you."Discord had said looking at Sonic

"What kind of Game."Sonic had replied


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Just what exactly do you mean by you wanna play a Game Discord."Twilight had said sounding very angry as Discord gave her a grin before flying back down looking directly at Twilight now

"Well let me point it out in a way you'll understand my dear."Discord had said as Sonic rolled his eyes tapping his foot

"I trust that you will now want to use the Elements of Harmony and turn me back into stone do you not."Discord had said as Twilight nodded her head as Discord let out a smirk

"Well you can't!"Discord said with his arms in the air

"What do you mean I can't?"Twilight had said

"You see I knew for a fact that once word had gotten out that I was free you and your pathetic friends would try to use the Elements of Harmony to turn me back into my stone cold which I might add prison. But luckily for me Dr Eggman knew what would happen so when he and his army attacked the Castle they stole the Elements of Harmony which was in that Book in your Library."Discord had said with a evil grin

"Wait so that was just a diversion then!"Twilight had said as Discord nodded

"Indeed it was."Discord had said as he was now floating on a cloud

"Ahh these things are really good for the back."Discord said now sipping on a Drink from a Coconut wearing a pair of Sunglasses as Sonic walked over pulling Discord down by his tail causing him to fall through the cloud laying on the ground now with his Drink split over his head

"Awh now look what you did Hedgehog you owe me a Drink!"Discord had said as Sonic rolled his eyes agian

"Spare me the sob story just get to the point and tell us what we need to do."Sonic had said as Discord grins floating up into the sky as a Map appeared in Sonic's Hands now

"You must use this Map and locate the missing Elements of Harmony."Discord had said

"That all!"Sonic had said with a smirk now

"This is like a scavenger hunt this is too easy with my Speed I can easily get them back."Sonic said as Discord looked at the Blue Hedgehog snapping his fingers as a bolt of lighting hits Sonic which causes him to fly backwards

"SONIC!"Tails and Amy shouted running over to their friend helping him up off the ground as Discord let out an evil laugh

"Did you really think I was gonna let someone like you interfere with our plains Hedgehog."Discord had said as Twilight stood in front of Sonic now

"What did you do to him Discord!."Twilight had demanded

"You better answer now otherwise my fist will meet your face."Knuckles had angrily declared looking at Discord

"Why all I did was take away his speed from him."Discord said as Sonic's eyes lit up

"W...what...No..You couldn't...have.."Sonic said as he started to run but found himself falling flat on his face as everyone gasped looking as Tails helped Sonic up

"It's true...Sonic lost his speed."Twilight said

"Oh and might I also add that you have oh three days to beat my little game otherwise not only will your friend here be speed-less for the rest of his life but Dr Eggman will Legionize The Princesses."Discord had said with a grin as he quickly spun around vanishing from the group

"Sonic?"Tails had said looking at his Best Friend as Sonic let out a small sigh

"I'm...so sorry Sonic...It's all my fault."Twilight had said as Sonic shook his head walking over to Twilight

"Don't worry Twilight this happened once before but I manged to make it without my speed before and I'll do it again."Sonic said as Twilight smiled faintly at her friend

"Come on let's head back to the Barn and fill everyone in on the situation we can plain our next move then."Twilight had said as Sonic nodded as the group took off to the Barn now

* * *

"Agent Oscuro, Miss Lin welcome back to G.U.N. HQ."A G.U.N. solider had said as he moved away letting the two enter the building belonging to Guardian United Nations or G.U.N. for short. Shadow had used his Chaos Control power and and transported the group to Station Square where the Headquarters was held. Lin had been in the building before since Oscuro had worked for G.U.N after leaving Angel Island and the Echidna Security Team there they had a apartment in Station Square as well and Shadow had suggested that Lin should head back there and pack for the trip ahead. Lin looked at Oscuro as Oscuro gently took Lin's hands kissing his wife's head

"Don't worry I promise I'll fill you in when you get back."Oscuro had said to Lin as a solider had led Lin inside the Taxi that would take her back to the apartment.

"How's she holding up?"Shadow said looking at Oscuro as Oscuro let out a small sigh

"She's still really upset that Sir Charles had kept what happened to The Princess a Secret from Lin and that Sonic didn't bother calling her."Oscuro had said looking at Shadow

"Hm The Blue Hedgehog does have a way of keeping things from other people."Shadow had said as Oscuro nodded

"I just pray to god that Lin doesn't kill Sonic once she sees him."Oscuro said as Shadow and Him exchanged a smirk

"The Commander is away on a trip now but we can still wait for Lin in Hope's Lab."Shadow had said as Oscuro nodded his head.

"It will be good to see Hope again."Osucro said as the two made their way down to the Lab as Hope Kintobor dropped what she was doing onto the floor running over to Oscuro wrapping her arms around the Echidna hugging him tightly as she looked up at Oscuro

"Is...is it true about...what happened to Sally?"Hope said looking as Oscuro nodded his head as Hope pulled away looking

"I can't belive Uncle would do something like that..."Hope said with anger in her voice as Shadow placed a hand on the Girl's shoulder

"You can't blame yourself Hope you're nothing like the Doctor or at that point his Nephew as well."Shadow said as Hope nodded thinking about her Half Brother Snively Kintobor who was Dr Eggman's Nephew

"Yeah Shadow I know...Anyway once Lin gets back here we can begin."Hope had said as she walked away to her computer in a corner

"Poor Girl."Oscuro had said as Shadow nodded

"Your still looking out for her aren't you Shadow?"Oscuro had said as Shadow gave Oscuro a glare before nodding his head

"I am...she reminds me so much of Maria...And I swear I'll do what I can to help those in need...even Hope."Shadow said looking at the Girl from his spot

"I'm sure Maria would be proud of you Shadow. I know Lin is cause if you didn't show up when you did I was afraid Lin was gonna do something she'd regret."

"I still might."Lin's voice had called out as the Young Hedgehog walked into the room carrying her Backpack on her back handing Oscuro his own Backpack giving her Husband a grin on his face

"Glad to see you again Hope."Lin said as Hope had ran to Lin hugging her as Lin placed a hand on Hope's Hair running her hand through it whispering in her ear

_**"Don't worry I'm gonna make Dr Eggman pay for what he did to Sally.**_"Lin had said as Hope looked at Lin with a smile on her face

"Alright so just how are we gonna get to...Equestria was it?"Lin had said as Hope looked at Shadow who pulled out his Green Chaos Emerald tossing it to Lin

"I know that you have trained with the Guardian and that you have the power to use Chaos Control just picture in where you need to go and Chaos Control will do the rest for you."Shadow had said as he handed Oscuro a small watch

"We'll use this to keep in touch. We can use The Files we have here at G.U.N to see if we can't do anything to help you guys out with."Hope had said from her spot as Oscuro nodded her head looking at Lin

"Ready to go Hun?"Oscuro said

"You bet once I'm there I'm gonna crack that Eggman wide open once I get my hands on him."Lin had said as she held up the Chaos Emerald shouting out Chaos Control as the two vanished quickly in a trace of green light

"Do you really think they'll be okay Shadow?"Lin had asked

"I know they will."Shadow had replied as Hope looked at her Watch

"Hmm it's almost break time for me what do you say we break for Lunch and head over to La Rose Cafe for a Burger my treat."Hope had said

"Sounds good to me."Shadow had said as the two had exited the lab once Hope had shut the lights off

* * *

"What! What do you mean Sonic doesn't have his speed anymore?"Said the Green Crocodile known as Vector who was a member of The Chaotix Team that work under the leadership of Knuckles. Sonic and the Others had made it back to the Barn and as soon as they had entered they had filled everyone in on how Discord and Eggman had scattered the Elements of Harmony throughout the world of Equestria and how Discord used his powers to strip Sonic of his speed. Sonic was sitting on a crate as Applejack had walked over to him carrying a tray of snacks on her back as Sonic reached and picked out a Green Apple and a Mug of the Farm's Homemade Apple Cider

"This isn't good if Sonic doesn't have his speed then how can we save Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!"Pinkie Pie had shouted with her arms raised in the air as everyone looked at the Blue Hedgehog who let out a small sigh

"Don't worry guys I'll be fine...I may have lost my speed but I can still help out."Sonic said giving Tails and Amy a Nod

"I think I might know a way on how we can get back your speed Sonic."Twilight had said as Sonic looked at her

"Wait...Twilight you're not thinking about asking her for help are you?"Rarity had said as Twilight looked at her Friend giving Rarity a Nod

"I am Rarity."Twilight had said

"Twilight are you insane!"Rainbow Dash had called out from her spot as she and Scootaloo were above the group on patrol as Twilight took a deep breath

"Look Girls I don't like it anymore then you do but we don't have any other choices. We need Sonic's help on this we can't do this alone and if that even means asking her for help then so be it. I'm not gonna let Discord or Dr Eggman harm anyone else ever again!"Twilight had said looking at Rarity as the White Unicorn nodded her head

"It's alright Twilight I understand."Rarity had said

"Yeah me too."Pinkie Pie had said with a smile

"Just what do you mean by someone who can help me get my speed back Twilight?"Sonic had said looking at Twilight

"We need Trixie's help."Twilight had said


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone Sonic the Ninja here with a quick little update, Firs off I wanna give a shout out to my Skype Buddy Brandon for giving me the green light to use his Mage Character Nomaran De Cabra for the Story, and to my friend on MSN, That Chick for letting me use her Pony Holly so enjoy Chapter 8 and please feedback is so important so please let me know how I'm doing with the Story and if you have any ideas for it or if you wanna submit your own characters for me to use just drop me a message till then Later Days.**

**Chapter Eight**

Night had finally fallen over Equestria as Sonic and Knuckles were sitting outside the Barn on a bunch of stacked hays as the two looked up at the sky

"What a Day."Sonic said as Knuckles turned to his friend

"So are you really okay about..you know loosing your speed Sonic?"Knuckles had asked as Sonic looked at the Red Echidna giving him a nod

"It happened once before like I said Knuckles I was mad then but I'm not now."Sonic said as Knuckles nodded his head

"You know I think Twilight still blames herself for what happened."Knuckles said as Sonic nodded

"Yeah I know she's been avoiding me ever since she told us about her plain. I guess from what her friend Applejack was saying that Her and Spike and Tails went to go see if they can get this Trixie to help give me back my speed while Twilight's Friends Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie Julie-Su and Charmy went to see if they can find anyone who hasn't been abducted by Eggman's Forces. While Epsio works on trying to find us a way into The Death Egg using the Data Nicole collected"Sonic had said

"Well I hope you do get it back Sonic because I'm really not sure that Twilight and her Friends can stand up and fight against Dr. Eggman."Knuckles had said as Sonic shook his head

"Trust me when I say this Knucks it won't come to that there is no way I'm gonna let some innocent people get caught in the fight between us and Eggman."Sonic said as Knuckles gave his friend a grin before patting him on the back

"Well I'm off to catch a couple of Z's before we plain our move in the morning night Sonic."Knuckles said as he raised a hand before walking into the Barn as Sonic sat on his spot looking up at the sky.

"Something bothering you Sonic?"Amy's voice had called out from the Barn door as the Young Pink Hedgehog made her way over to Sonic sitting beside her team-mate and friend

"Oh hey Amy."Sonic had said as Amy handed one of the Mugs she brought with

"That Applejack can really make good cider Hu?"Amy said waiting for a replay from Sonic before she titled her head looking at him placing a hand on his shoulder

"Sonic?"Amy said as Sonic let out a small sigh

"Sally's here Amy."Sonic had finally said as Amy looked at Sonic with wide eyes

"Sonic this could be our chance to rescue her...we can capture her and..."Amy started saying as Sonic shook his head

"We tried that once already Amy and look what it brought us Antoine's in a Coma and Bunnie's M.I.A.!"Sonic said sounding upset as Amy looked at Sonic letting out a small sigh putting a hand on Sonic's shoulder

"Sonic...you can't blame yourself for what happened to Antoine he made the choice by throwing himself at Metal Sonic to save Sally's Brother and Bunnie left because I guess it was too much for her seeing that her Husband is laying in a Hospital Bed."Amy said as she looked at Sonic who let out a small sigh nodding his head slowly

"Besides...The Sonic the Hedgehog I know wouldn't let something like this get him down."Amy said as Sonic gave her a small grin

"You're right Amy...thanks."Sonic had said as Amy smiled before hugging Sonic tightly as Nicole started to beep inside of Sonic's Backpack. The two pulled away as Sonic reached into his pocket taking Nicole out looking at the screen

"What's up Nicole?"Sonic said as Amy peeked over his shoulder looking at Nicole

"I have a important transmission from your Uncle Chuck Sonic shall I patch him through to you?"Nicole said as Sonic nodded his head as Nicole vanished from the screen as a Holographic Image of Sonic's Uncle Chuck appeared from the screen floating in front of the two as Uncle Chuck had a worried look on his face

"Uncle Chuck what's wrong?"Sonic had said as Amy gave the Inventor a wave

"Sonic...Lin and Oscuro are on their way to Equestria right now."Uncle Chuck had said

"WHAT!"Sonic had shouted jumping up off his spot looking at Uncle Chuck

"Listen they just got back from their Honeymoon and I sort of...told Lin what happened to Sally..."Uncle Chuck had said

"Unc! ARE YOU CRAZY! LIN'S GONNA KILL ME!"Sonic said with a bit of panic in his voice as Amy let out a small giggle

"Well what was I supposed to to Sonic! You're the one that could have called them back and have them assist you."Uncle Chuck had said as Sonic let out a small sigh nodding slowly

"Yeah..you're right about that Unc...but after everything Lin has gone through...I kinda thought maybe...she deserved to have at least a normal life."Sonic had said as his Uncle Chuck had gave his nephew a smile

"If Raven was still here Sonic...I'm sure she would thank you for keeping an eye out for her Daughter. I know I'm proud of you in more ways then you know."Uncle Chuck had said as a flash of green light appeared in front of Sonic and Amy as Lin and Oscuro had emerged from the green light as Sonic held onto Nicole tightly

"Unc I'll get back to you."Sonic had said closing Nicole's screen ending the transmission as Sonic looked as Lin made her way over to both Sonic and Amy

"Lin..."Sonic spoke in a small voice as Lin wrapped her arms around Sonic hugging him tightly taking the Hedgehog by suprise

"That's for what happened to Sally."Lin had said as Sonic smiled before Lin raised her hand smacking Sonic across the left side of his cheek

'OW!"Sonic had said rubbing the cheek

"AND THAT'S FOR NOT CALLING ME WHEN YOU SHOULD HAVE!"Lin shouted angrily at Sonic as Oscuro and Amy look at each other

"Maybe we should um..."Amy had started to say as Oscuro looked at her

"Leave the two alone? Good Idea."Oscuro had said as Amy nodded her head leading Oscuro into the Barn as Lin and Sonic looked at each other as Sonic let out a small sigh

"Look Lin...your right you have every right to be angry at me."Sonic had said as Lon looked at Sonic

"You're dam right I'm upset Sonic!...H...How could you just keep something this big from me without even giving me a call!"Lin had said looking at Sonic upset as she fought back her tears

"Sally...She's like a Sister and a Mom to me Sonic."Lin had said turning her back on Sonic looking up at the Sky tears now falling down her face

"L...Look Lin I'm sorry your right I should have called but I didn't can you blame me."Sonic said as Lin looked at Sonic

"Listen you've have had it pretty rough, Your Mom went M.I.A. as soon as Eggman began his attack on Mobius. You were left alone and yeah sure Uncle Chuck found you but he had you stay on Angel Island with Knuckles and the Chaotix I guess I was surprised when you showed up at Knothole with Uncle Chuck on My 18th Birthday and he told me that you where my cousin."Sonic had said looking as Lin let out a small sigh looking at Sonic

"You and Uncle Chuck like the only family I have Sonic."Lin had said as Sonic walked over to Lin hugging her tightly

"Well aside from my Mom and Dad you know that they still care about you Lin and I guess so does Oscuro now."Sonic said as Lin gave him a small nod

"He's really protective of me."Lin had said as Oscuro was busy watching from the Barn-Door giving a small smile as Amy placed a hand on Oscuro's shoulder watching the two

"You do really make a good couple."Amy had said as Oscuro gave Amy a small smile

"Thank's Amy."Oscuro had said

"Hey Lin's like my best friend."Amy had said with a smile looking at the two from her spot

"Come on Lin let's get inside I'm sure Knuckles and Victor will be happy to see you."Sonic said as Lin nodded her head as the two raced to the door laughing

* * *

"..And that's basically what had happened Twilight."Tails had said as he looked at the Lavender Pony and the Baby Dragon who was laying on top of Twilight as Tails had told the two about the recent events that Sonic and the others were dealing with.

"Wow...I um...never knew that you guys were going through so much."Twilight had said letting out a soft sigh

"It must be hard with your friend Antoine being in the hospital and your friend Bunnie gone all M.I.A. and having to fight against your friend Princess Sally."Twilight had said looking up at Tails

"I'll admit Twilight it does hurt seeing us fighting against Aunt Sally but I know that we can eventually find a way to bring her back on our side once again Sonic says we can and I believe him!."Tails said with his fists in the air

"You and Sonic care a lot about each other don't you Tails."Spike had said as the two talled fox nodded his head

"He's like my Big Brother Spike when ever I needed someone he always made time for me."Tails had said closing his eyes lost in memory's of the times he shared with Sonic

"It's nice to hear that Tails."Twilight had said as the three slowly stood in-front of a Inn

"So are you sure Trixie's in here Twilight?"Spike had said as Twilight nodded her head

"According to what Applejack found out since Trixie's last attempt of trying to beat me she's been staying in this Inn here."Twilight had said

"Let's go the sooner we convince Trixie to help us the sooner we can get Sonic back in the fight I know for a fact that he doesn't like being counted out for two long."Tails had said as Twilight nodded as Spike got off Twilight now as the door to the Inn swung open as a figure went flying out of the door landing in the Mud in front of the Group."

"And don't you dare come back until you pay for the damages you did!"A gruff voice had called from the door as Tails, Twilight and Spike were looking at a light blue Unicorn who's Cape was now muddy as she slowly got up from her spot turning to the door raising a hoof

"Grr you dare to ban The Great and all powerful Trixie from this Inn!"Trixie the Unicorn had said

"Trixie?"Twilight's voice called out as Trixie's eyes went wide as she turned around

"Oh it's you Twilight Sparkle what do you want come to make more fun of me?"Trixie had said as Twilight shook her head as Tails looked at the Unicorn

"Trixie you know I'm not the kind of Pony to do that you...Listen as much as I hate to say this...I need your help."Twilight had said as Trixie looked at the Purple Unicorn with a grin on her face

"Trixie is listening.."Trixie had said with a smile


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So lemme get this so I understand you."Trixie had said as Tails, Twilight and Spike were sitting in her caravan now as Tails and Twilight went into detail telling Trixie what had happened and that they needed her help giving Sonic his speed back

"You want me The All Mighty Great and Powerfull Trixie to assist you in giving your friend his Speed back?"Trixie had said as Tails nodded his head

"Pfft Why should I?"Trixie had said as Twilight shot her a glare

"Trixie think about it if we don't give Sonic back his speed then all of Equestria is doomed."Twilight had said

"Not only that but the others and myself won't be able help out with every problem that's why we really need Sonic."Tails had said as Trixie looked at the two before letting out a small sigh

"Very well I will assist you but I want something in return."Trixie had said

"Wait you want us to pay you!"Twilight had said before she got up from his spot walking over to Trixie

"Trixie you can't be serious about that!."Twilight had said with much anger before Twilight grabbed Trixie by the hair dragging her outside

"HEY LEMME GO!"Trixie had said shouting as Spike and Tails each looked at each other before going back to drinking their Tea that Trixie had prepared for the group as Twilight was busy showing Trixie the large object in the sky

"See that thing Trixie? That's the Death Egg according to what Tails told me that thing is one of this Dr Eggman's Ultimate Weapons it apparently has the power to Robotizicse an entire planet meaning that if we don't give back Sonic his speed then there's no way we can shut it down without his help."Twilight had said looking at Trixie who fell silent

"You know why no pony likes you it's because you always think about yourself before others. I'm such an idiot for thinking that you could help us out but if you want us to pay then forget it...I'll find a way on my own then."Twilight had said turning back facing Tails and Spike

"Come on guys let's go back...this was a bad idea from the start."Twilight had said starting to walk off as Tails looked at Trixie clearing his throat

"I know I don't know you as much as Twilight here does but she's right if we can't get Sonic back his speed then everyone will be in more danger."Tails had said as he quickly ran off after Twilight as Spike quickly ran behind. Trixie let out a small sad sigh as she looked at her face in the pound she was near before walking back to her caravan

* * *

"So Trixie actually had the guts to say she wanted us to pay her for having her help us?"Applejack had said once Twilight and Tails and Spike made their way back to the Barn. Twilight had filled the group in on the situation as Tails who had noticed that Lin and Oscuro were their now quickly ran over to his former babysitter hugging her as the two began to talk

"I always said that she was trouble."Rarity had said from her spot as she looked over at Applebloom and her friends who were finally asleep

"S...s...so...w...w..what..a...are...we..umm...g...gonna..do...n..n..now Twilight?"Fluttershy had said from his spot as Twilight let out a small sigh

"I honestly...I don't know Fluttershy...to be honest...I'm kind of more worried about Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."Twilight had said as Sonic walked over placing a hand on Twilight

"Don't worry Twilight I'm gonna make sure Egghead doesn't get a chance to legionize them."Sonic had said as Twilight gave him a smile before hugging Sonic tightly

"Thank you Sonic."Twilight had said with a smile as her eyes gazed over to where Lin was busy talking to Amy, Tails, and Knuckles as Oscuro was in the middle of a Arm Wrestle Compition with Victor

"So she's your cousin?"Twilight said as Sonic nodded his head

"Uh hu you see Lin's Mom was killed when Lin was extremely little from what I can remember her Mom used to work in my Uncle Chuck's Lab as an assistant but I guess my Uncle watched over her until Eggman's forces began to invade Mobius. I guess from what My Unc said he had sent Lin to live on Angel Island where Knuckles and the Chaotix had watched over Lin and I guess Lin began to feel kind of homesick so Knuckles brought her to Knothole one day. She's had it hard Twilight."Sonic said with a sigh

"Well I think you're doing a good job watching out for her Sonic."Twilight had said as the Door to the Barn swung open as Julie-Su and her group entered the room Julie-Su however was carrying with her a Minty Green colored Mare in her arms as Rainbow Dash zoomed into the room quickly placing a blanket on the floor for the girl as Pinkie Pie bounced into the room like she always does

"Julie-Su!"Knuckles called out as he quickly ran over to his girlfriend embracing each other in a hug and giving a kiss as Charmly quickly spotted Lin flying over to her hugging his friend tightly

"What happened...wait...is...that Holly?"Fluttershy had said as Julie-Su pulled away from Knuckles looking at Fluttershy

"Wait you know this one?"Julie-Su had said as Fluttershy nodded her head

"She um...she...sometimes helps me take care of all the animals I have at my place...I told her to make sure that the Animals would be alright once Dr Eggman invaded Equestria."Fluttershy had said walking over to the Pony looking at her

"Well it's a good thing Charmy found her."Rainbow Dash had said

"Eggman's sending out more squads of his Dark Egg goons they're capturing everyone they can find. Holly here was just about to be shoved into a Egg Prison but luckily me and Charmy manged to keep the Legion busy while Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie got Holly."Julie-Su had said as Sonic nodded her head

"It just gets worse by the minute doesn't it."Charmy had said as he was sitting on top of Lin's Head now as Lin let out a small giggle

"So what's the plain then?"Oscuro had said as he yet again manged to win another Arm Wrestling Competition against Victor

"Well according to what Discord told us our Elements of Harmony are scattered throughout Equestira we have no idea where they are and we only have Three Days to find them otherwise Eggman's gonna Legionize Princess Celestia and her Sister Luna."Tails had said from his spot looking over a few holographic blueprints before he quickly began working on something

"Whatcha working on there Tails?"Lin had said walking over to where Tails was busy working

"I thought maybe I could turn my old Chaos Emerald Tracker into a Tracker that we can use to find the Elements."Tails had said with a smile

"That's Great!"Pinkie Pie had shouted from her spot as Rarity shushed Pinkie pointing to her Sister and her friends still sleeping

"Expect I don't really know if it's gonna work."Tails had said

"What do you mean Tails?"Sonic said looking at the Two-Talled Fox

"It's just that the Tracker was powered by a Chaos Emerald but now that I don't have it on me I don't know if I can power it up."Tails had said with a sigh as Lin looked at the tracker then looked at Knuckles who nodded his head as Lin snatched the Tracker out from Tails's Hands

"I think I can help Tails."Lin said as Oscuro looked worried at his Wife

"Lin...you know what will happen if..."Oscuro said as he was cut of by Lin

"Don't worry Hun I'll be fine."Lin had said with a smile as she closed her eyes holding the tracker tightly in her hands as Lin's body began to glow green with Chaos Power surging through her body as she slowly had transferred the power into the machine in her hands. Once that was done Lin's Green Glow had died down as Lin felt her Legs becoming incredibly weak as she slowly fell backwards but Sonic was quick enough to catch his cousin as he handed her to Oscuro as Sonic gave Knuckles a glare

"What the heck was that?"The Blue Hedgehog had demanded as Knuckles took a deep breath looking at Sonic

"When Lin was staying with us on Angel Island my Father had trained Lin to use the power of the Master Emearld don't worry she wont turn out like when I was Chaos Knuckles."Knuckles had said as Sonic looked at Lin who gave him a tired smile

"Don't worry Cuz...I'll be fine...I just need to rest a bit...takes...a..lot out of me..."Lin had said as her eyes slowly closed as Oscuro held onto her hand

"So now that the tracker is working what are we gonna do."Applejack had said as Sonic looked around the room taking a deep breath

"Alright everyone listen up here is the plain."

* * *

Princess Celestia sat in her Cage looking out at the vast army of the Dark Egg Legion busy repairing the Death Egg and busy escorting the people of her world into cages as Discord was watching from on top of Celestia's Cage

"Quite a sight isn't it Celestia dear?"Discord had said as Celestia was still silent as Discord had steeped down looking directly at the Princess

"Awh come now Celestia dear are you upset because pretty soon Equestria will fall under my control."Discord had said with a grin

"You won't get away with this Discord."Celestia had said in a soft voice as Discord let out a laugh

"Oh but I'm afraid I already have my dear you see your stuck here in this cage where it was designed so that you can't use your powers to escape."Discord had said tapping on one of the bars of the cage

"He's lying to you Discord once you serve your role Eggman will just lock you up in stone again."Celestia had said as Discord gave her a glare

"That's where your wrong my dear you see me and this Eggman we are like two peas in a pod I provide him with what he wants and he provides me with what I want. And once I have the Princess in my grasps nothing will stop me."Discord had said as Celestia's eyes went wide

"Princess...wait...s...she's here...no...but...I.."Celestia had said

"Sent her away please Celestia dear did you really think you could hide her from the hidden past no once she uncovers the truth about her past then...well...you won't be around to comfort her."Discord had said as Lien-Da made her way over to the two as Discord looked at Lien-Da as she cleared her throat

"Dr Eggman wishes to speak with you at once to discus the plains for Phase two of the operation."Lien-Da had said

"Well that's my cue to leave now then isn't it Celestia? You be a good girl and stay in this cage now."Discord had said as he floated off with Lien-Da as Celestia let out a small sigh she knew that somehow she had to send word to her student and warn her of the danger that Discord and Dr Eggman were cooking up but how could she? She was stuck in the Cage that was slowly draining her of her powers now pretty soon it wouldn't be long before Celestia became a loyal servant to the Eggman Empire but yet as she laid on the ground of the cage she knew that somehow someway Twilight and her Friends as well as the Blue Hedgehog she's heard about will find a way to recuse Celestia and all of Equestria but right now Celestia was worried about where her sister Luna was being held she had a feeling that something bad was about to happen to her


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"So everyone clear on the plain now?"Sonic had said from his spot as everyone nodded their heads as Pinkie quickly raised a hoof up into the air

"Ooh ooh Sonic over here, over here I got a question!"Pinkie had said as Sonic fixed his eyes on the Pink Earth Pony

"Yes Pinkie?"Sonic had said as Pinkie stood up from her spot as the Pony took a deep breath before exhaling out

"I forgot what our plain is."Pinkie had said as everyone in the room let out a small groan as Rainbow Dash and Victor slapped their foreheads

"Ugh Pinkie don't you ever pay attention."Rainbow Dash had said as Pinkie looked at her friend

"Noooope!"Pinkie had said as Lin let out a small giggle as Sonic let out a small sigh

"Alright I'll explain it again so you can remember the plain now Pinkie."Sonic had said looking at Tails as Tails was holding onto Nicole pushing a button as a holographic image of the World of Equestria appeared in front of the group

"Alright so from what Discord told us, Dr Eggman and himself had manged to hide the Elements if Harmony in certain parts of Equestria. Now thanks to both Tails and Lin each team is now equipped with their own tracker. We can use out trackers to find and get each of the elements."Sonic had said as Tails and Amy began handing out the other trackers

"Now that's step one."Sonic had said looking

"Now while the Teams are off searching for the Elements Lin and Oscuro will use the info Espio here collected from the Egg-Net and break into the Death Egg and free the civilians and Princess Celestia and Luna."Sonic had said as Knuckles was helping Lin with equipping her Cross-Bow as Oscuro was putting on his GUN Uniform his Dark Sunglasses on giving the Hedgehog a smirk as Sonic replied with his own smirk

"Uh I began your pardon Sonic but who is gonna be on what team exactly."Applejack had said as Twilight walked over beside Applejack

"My Team will consist of myself Sonic and Tails."Twilight had said as Sonic and Tails reach high fived each other as Knuckles walked over to Applejack placing a hand on her head rubbing it

"Your with me and Julie-Su Applejack."Knuckles had said giving her a smile

"And I'll be leading Team Three."Espio had said as Pinkie and Rainbow Dash walked over to the Purple Ninja

"And I'll be leading the Final Team!"Victor had said as he walked over to his own Team which consisted of himself, Charmly and Fluttershy and Rarity made their way over to the Crocodile as Spike looked at Twilight

"Um Twilight how come I'm not on team?"Spike had said as Twilight looked at the Dragon

"That's because your not going Spike."Twilight had said

"What! But I can help Twilight!"Spike had said as Twilight shook her head

"Spike this could be extremely dangerous and I don't know what I would do if you got hurt."Twilight said walking over to Spike nudging him trying to cheer him up as Amy walked over to Spike bending down

"It's okay Spike I'm staying back to watch Applejack's sister and her friends plus Sonic asked me to defend the place if anyone try's to attack us so how about you help me instead."Amy had said as Spike looked up at Amy

"You...mean it?"Spike had said as Amy nodded her head as Twilight whispered a Thank You to Amy as Espio was going over the Info he collected on The Death Egg over with Lin and Oscuro who were busy getting into the Tornado as Tails was going to fly them close to the Death Egg. Sonic made his way over to Lin placing Nicole in her hands as Lin looked at Sonic with wide eyes as the Blue Hedgehog gave her a smirk

"We're gonna need to stay in contact and Nicole has already established a link with everyone's Com-Watches so if you need anyone you just gotta let Nicole know."

"T..Thank you Sonic I promise I won't let you down."Lin had said as Sonic hugs Lin tightly as the sound of the Tornado's Engine was heard as Twilight tugs on Lin looking at her

"Listen Lin...um...if you hear any news about a Unicorn named Shining Armor...c..can you let him know that his Lil Sis is okay."Twilight had said as Lin gave her a nod as Twilight hugs Lin tightly

"Thanks Lin."Twilight had said as Tails got into his seat putting his helmet on

"Alright once I drop Lin and Oscuro off I'll come back for you guys."Tails had said as the other teams had already left the barn and as Oscuro was helping Lin up into the Tornado as Sonic looked up at them

"Lin listen to me if you come across Sally on The Death Egg I want you to run Eggman weaponized Sally and their is no way your ready to handle her on your own."Sonic had said as Lin nodded her head as the Tornado shot off into the Sky

"Good Luck Lin."Sonic had said in a soft voice watching the Tornado vanish into the clouds as Holly who was laying in a pile of hay slowly opened her eyes up looking around the room she was in squeaking a bit as she hid in a barrel as Twilight walked over knocking on the barrel

"Hollis are you okay?"Twilight had asked as she heard a replay

"I...I'm sorry b...but Holly isn't here r..right now b..but you can leave a m..message after the beep,beeeeeeeeeeeep."Holly had said as Twilight rolled her eyes as she opened the barrel up smiling at the Pony in the barrel who let out a squeal as Holly clung to Twilight hugging her friend tightly

"Oh...oh Twilight I'm..I'm so glad that your bit hurt."Holly had said with a smile as her eyes gazed over to Sonic who waved at the Pony as Holly let out another squeak this time hiding in the stack of Hay shaking as Twilight looked at Sonic

"She's a little shy around new people don't take it personal."Twilight had said as Sonic smirked

"It's cool Twilight she just needs a little time alone till she's ready to introduce herself that's all."Sonic had said as Spike was helping Twilight finish putting her backpack on as Twilight leaned down giving Spike a kiss as Spike groans causing Amy to giggle as Sonic looked at Amy

"You sure your gonna be okay Sonic?"Amy had asked as Sonic gave her a nod

"Just because I don't have my speed doesn't mean I still can't help out Amy."The Blue Hedgehog replied as Amy gave him a smile

"It's good to see that your taking this okay Sonic."Amy had said as she now looked at Sonic with concern

"Do you really think that Lin will be alright up on The Death Egg?"Sonic looked at Amy

"Well she does have Oscuro with her but I'm more worried about what will happen if Lin comes across Mecha Sally."Sonic had said as Amy nodded as Sonic shook his head

"What am I saying Lin's my cousin I've taught her everything she needs to know about dealing with Egghead."Sonic had said as Amy nodded her head

"Yeah you sure did Sonic anyway you and Twilight better get going if you two wanna meet up with Tails."Amy said as Twilight had made her way over looking at Sonic

"You ready Twilight?"Sonic had said as the Unicorn nodded

"Let's go then."Twilight said with a smile as the two started to walk out of the Barn as Amy and Spike waved to the two unaware that while Sweetiebelle and Scootaloo were busy sleeping the leader of the group Applebloom was missing

* * *

"Make sure that once you guys set everyone free you contact me right away so I can come get you guys."Tails had called out from his spot as Lin and Oscuro nodded their heads

"Tails don't worry about a thing I'll make sure Oscuro does his share of the Job."Lin had said as Oscuro gave his wife a glare as Lin giggled before Oscuro pulled Lin closer kissing her on the lips as Tails watched from his Mirror letting out a chuckle as he watched the two lovebirds kissing. Tails soon cleared his throat as the two pulled away from their kiss looking at Tails as they were soon now near The Death Egg as Lin's eyes went wide staring at the massive giant thing in front of her

"W...wow."Lin had said in a small voice as Oscuro looked at the Death Egg in awe

"Ditto."Oscuro had said as Lin soon snapped out of her trance picking up her crossbow looking at the info Espio had written down for the two looking at the bottom of the Death Egg before pointing

"Look theirs our weak point and our way into the thing but we go to hurry once we break into it who knows how long it will take for Eggman's forces to repair the entrance we make."Lin had said as she pointed her crossbow now at the spot as Oscuro looked at Lin

"Lin are you sure you want to do this?"Oscuro had said as Lin looked at him nodding her head

"I want to Oscuro."Lin had said as she fired an arrow at the spot as she stood up from her seat as Oscuro held onto Lin tightly as he gave her a boost throwing her over to the Rope as Lin slowly began to climb up the rope now

"Good luck you two."Tails had called out as Oscuro had started to climb up onto the rope now as he had jumped from his own seat now as Tails looked at the two

"They'll be alright Tails."The Fox said to himself as he pulled away from the Death Egg now

"Now time to catch up with Sonic and Twilight as the Tornado shot off into the distance away from The Death Egg as the gate where Espio had told Lin and Oscuro to break into breaks open as the two quickly climb up into the flying fortress as Oscuro quickly placed the Gate back in it's spot so no one would know that they were inside

"Phew that wasn't so bad now was it Hun?"Lin said as Oscuro gave her a grin

"Alright now what should we do first now that we're in here?"Oscuro had said

"Well I think the first step is to figure out where it is that Eggman's keeping everyone I just really hope we are not too late before everyone becomes ligionized."Lin had said as Oscuro placed a hand on her shoulder looking at her with a smile

"Don't worry Lin I got you're back and you know that when worse comes to worse I'll keep Eggman busy so you can carry on with the mission."Oscuro had said as his eyes were slowly fixed now on Lin's Backpack which seemed to be moving on it's on

"Oscuro? Hun what's wrong?"Lin had said as he placed a finger on his lip whispering softly

_"Your backpack it's moving on it's on..no stay perfectly still Lin."_Oscuro had said looking at Lin as he slowly raised his Blaster to the backpack opening it up as Applebloom's face quickly pops out from the back

"Ugh I thought I was gonna die in that thing! It was so hot in there...Uh Oh:"Applebloom had said looking at the two that where now looking at the young filly as she held up one of Lin's Sandwitches from the backpack

"Uh...Sandwitch?"Applebloom had said looking rather nervious as Oscuro placed his Blaster back in his spot as Lin kneeled down looking at the young filly

"Applebloom what are you doing hiding in my backpack."Lin had said as Applebloom looked at Lin

"I just...I really wanted to help out and I know that if I asked my big Sister would say "No Applebloom you're too little to help out." So I kind of sneaked into your backpack when everyone was busy listening to Mr Sonic go over the plain. I'm sorry I shouldn't have but I just thought that maybe if I helped out I could finally earn my Cutie Mark."Applebloom had said pointing to the blank spot on her

"Cutie What?"Oscuro had said as Lin looked at him

"Twilight told me about them they're supposed to be something that represents what a Pony is good at like how Twilight has those sparkles on her since she's really good at Magic."Lin had said as Applebloom nodded her head

"Uh Hu and me and my friends are the only ones in our class without them and we're just really tired of being the only ponys that don't have one!"Applebloom had said as Oscuro looked at Lin

"Lin we don't have time to babysit I'm gonna radio Tails and tell him to come get her."Oscuro had said as Lin shook her head looking back at Applebloom letting out a small sigh

"Alright Applebloom you can help but you got to promise me that no matter what you'll stay in my backpack."Lin had said as Applebloom threw her arms around Lin hugging her

"Thank you Miss Lin!"Applebloom had said with a smile as Lin smiled back looking at her

"Don't worry Oscuro she'll be my responsibility."Lin had said as she placed the backpack on her back now as she got up from her spot looking at Oscuro who nodded his head

"Well I'm still gonna contact Amy so she knows that Applebloom is with us."Oscuro said pushing on his ComLink Watch as Lin smiled

"Alright let's go then."Lin had said as the three started to walk off to carry out their mission."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So you mean to tell me that this so called Legendary Princess has somehow made her way back to Equestria?"Dr Eggman had said from his spot as he was looking at Discord who had came into the room nodding his head

"That's correct my friend now if I can get my hands on her I can take control of her and use her powers just think about it we will spread nothing but Chaos and Disharmony and all of Equestira will fear us and tremble."Discord had said as Dr Eggman gave him a grin

"All right then how can I be of service to you then."Dr Eggman had said as Discord gave the evil scientist a grin

Meanwhile as the two villains were plotting their plain Lin and Oscuro quickly made their way down a hallway quickly hiding behind a couple of boxes as to avoid the couple of Dark Egg Legions that were on patrol in the area. Applebloom pokes her head out from the backpack looking at the Dark Egg Legion Members walking past them

"How could anyone agree to let this Dr Eggman do this to them."The Small Filly had said

"People really don't have a choice Applebloom once you get captured by Eggman it's either Legionize or..."Lin had said as the Filly looked at Lin

"Eggman's nothing but a big bully so why doesn't anyone do something about it!"Applebloom had said as Oscuro shook his head looking at Applebloom

"It's not so simple Applebloom Eggman just does it anyway."Oscuro had said angrily as Applebloom slowly lowered her head into the backpack

"Oscuro she's just a Kid she really doesn't understand what's been going on between us and Dr Eggman."Lin had said angrily at her Husband as Oscuro let out a small sigh looking at Applebloom staying in the Backpack as Lin glared at her husband angrily before turning around checking if the coast was clear she quickly took out her slingshot firing a black paintball at the camera near them looking back at Oscuro handing him the slingshot quickly running off ahead

"Here you take the Slingshot I'm going to go ahead and see if I can break into Eggman's Control Room so I can hack the Egg Net and find out the location of where everyone is being held."Lin had said as Oscuro nodded his head as Lin held onto the backpack tightly

"Hang on tight Applebloom Sonic may have lost his speed but I have mine."Lin had said as Applebloom's voice was heard

"You mean you can run fast like Mr Sonic too?"The Filly had said as Lin nodded her head

"I can but not really fast like Sonic can."Lin had said as Oscuro placed a hand on her shoulder

"Look Lin I'm sorry about what I said."Oscuro had said trying to apologize as Lin took the hand off her shoulder looking at Oscuro

"I don't have time for this Oscuro I got a mission that needs to get done. Just make sure that you carry out your part of the mission."Lin had said as Oscuro held his wife's hands tightly squeezing them as Lin looked at Oscuro kissing him on the lips

"Don't worry...I'll be safe."Lin had said as Oscuro gave her a smile as he opened the backpack up looking at Applebloom giving the Filly a smile

"Alright Applebloom I'm counting on you to make sure my Wife doesn't do anything crazy like her cousin."Oscuro had told the filly as Applebloom nodded her head

"You can count on me Mr Oscuro."Applebloom had said as Oscuro and her each suited each other as Lin looked at Oscuro blushing red

"Hey sometimes pulling a move out of Sonic's Book works."Lin had said as Applebloom giggled from her spot in the backpack

"Look just be careful Lin."Oscuro had said as Lin gave a nod

"I will."Lin had said as she quickly dashes off down a corner as Oscuro stood in his spot letting out a small sigh as he watched Lin dash off. Oscuro let out a small sigh as he quickly turned down the hallway busy firing the Paintballs at the Cameras as he quickly ducks behind a bunch of boxes as he could hear Lien-Da's voice from the room she was in which was near Oscuro

"So you're telling me that now I have to search for this so called Princess that Discord is going on about!."Lien-Da had said as she was talking to both Cubot and Orbot who where told by their creator to go tell Lien-Da her next Job

"That is correct Miss Lien-Da, I'm afraid I can not say anymore but Dr Eggman and Discord are busy with something so they wanted you to take control of the searching of the Princess."Orbot had said as Cubot nodded his head

"Yep I recken that da Boss is busy with that top secret project of his."Cubot had said speaking in a New York Voice this time as Lien-Da let out a small sigh looking at the two

"Alright I'll gather up a group of Dark Egg Minions and a couple of the Doc's Egg-Swats and we'll head out and search for this Princess any idea what excatly she looks like?"Lien-Da had said as Cubot quickly handed Lien-Da a Picture that Discord had drew of the Princess. Lien-Da's eyes went wide as she started to grin looking at the picture

"Oh man...this is gonna be so much fun. I always knew there was something strange about that girl."Lien-Da had said as she drops the Picture onto the floor turning around walking off followed by Cubot and Orbot. Once they were gone Oscuro pokes his head up from his spot

"Princess?"Oscuro had said as he quickly snatched the Picture looking at it as his eyes went wide with fear as he stared at the picture

"No...way."Oscuro had said looking at the Picture as he looked around before pushing a button on his Com-Link Watch as a Image of Amy Rose appeared as a holographic on the watch

"Amy It's Oscuro there's something I need to tell you

* * *

Lin quickly made her way into the Control Room of the Death Egg she quickly sneaked up behind two Dark Egg Minions who were sitting in chairs monitoring the Death Egg by watching the Camera Feeds. Lin quickly pulled out a Blow Dart from her Pocket quickly firing Sleep Darts at the two's necks as the Minions fell to the floor passed out now Lin then carefully placed the two in the closet in the room sticking a chair under the door knob. Lin then made her way over to one of the Chairs taking her backpack off putting it down in the other chair as Applebloom slowly made her way out of the backpack now looking at the control pannel amazed at it

"Wow this thing is so neat!"Applebloom had said as Lin who had taken out Nicole from her other pocket was holding onto the Handheld Computer tightly

"Alright Nicole I made it to the Control Room. I'm gonna connect you to the Egg Net's Main computer so you can hack the Cameras and let us know where everyone's being held."Lin had said as Applebloom had started to wonder around the room looking at the different things in the room

"Don't go wondering off now Applebloom It will only take a few minutes for Nicole to finish her part."Lin had said as The Filly nodded her head giving the Hedgehog a smile

"I won't Miss Lin...hey what's this."Applebloom had said as Lin got up from her spot after putting Nicole down as the Computer had begun to do her job. Lin made her way over to where Applebloom was picking up what appeared to be a small ring laying on the table along with a bunch of other things

"Hmm this stuff must belong to someone who's been captured."Lin had said as she looked at the ring closely

"Maybe we should take this stuff and so once we free everyone we can give the stuff back to whoever this stuff belongs to."Applebloom had said as Lin gave her a smile

"Alright Applebloom put the stuff in my backpack."Lin had said as the young Filly began to place the stuff in the Backpack as Lin was still holding onto the ring.

"This is a nice ring."Lin had said as the ring started to glow as a voice was calling out from the ring

"Hello? Is anyone there?"The Ring had said as Lin and Applebloom looked at each other as Lin cleared her throat

"Um...H...Hello?"Lin had said looking at the Ring

"Is your name Linda Ann Hedgehog?"The Ring had said as Lin blinks looking at the Ring

"Um well that is my name but I kind of go by Lin."The Hedgehog had said as there was a moment of silence before the Ring began to speak agian

"Listen to me Lin you're in danger you must leave at once."The Ring had said as Lin looked at the Ring blinking

"What do you mean I'm in danger and just who are you anyway!"Lin had said

"I'm sorry Lin but I can't tell you why your in danger nor can I tell you my name but I can let you know this I'm a friend and I want to help you out...I knew your Mother Lin."Lin's eyes went wide now

"My...Mom..Y..You knew her?"Lin had said

"Yes I did listen it's too dangerous to speak here right now just follow the ball of light to me and we can talk in person I promise you that I will answer your questions about your Mother and your past that was kept hidden from you."The Ring had said as a small ball of light floated up from the Ring as Lin and Applebloom looked at each other

"But then again you don't have to."The Ring had said as Applebloom looked at Lin who bit her lip as she quickly grabbed her backpack putting it on her back looking at Applebloom

"If it's a chance to uncover the truth about my past then I wanna know everything."Lin had said as the Ball of light quickly flew out of the room leaving a trail of Purple light allowing Lin and Applebloom to follow it

"You don't know about your own past?"Applebloom had said as Lin nodded her head

"All I can remember is that when I was really little Uncle Chuck found me and he made a deal with Knuckles's Dad Locke so I could stay on Angel Island but when I turned 16 I guess Uncle Chuck said I could go back and live in Knothole so I could be close to Sonic I really don't even know if he is my cousin Applebloom...but I know this that all my life I wanted to know who I Am, who was my Mom and do I even fit in with Sonic and the Freedom Fighters but now I finally have a chance to discover my past."Lin had said as Applebloom looked at her new friend giving her a smile

"Don't you worry Miss Lin I'm gonna help you uncover your past that's a Promise."Applebloom had said as Lin looked at the Filly smiling back at her

"Thanks Applebloom...this means a lot to me..."Lin had said as a pair of hands grabbed Lin before she could enter the room that the ball of light flew into. Lin let out a scream as Applebloom quickly jumped up kicking the figure in the stomach who actually turned out to be Oscuro who landed on the ground as Lin and Applebloom looked at Oscuro

"Oh my God Mr Oscuro I'm so sorry I didn't know that was you."Applebloom had said as Lin helped Oscuro up as the Echidna gave Applebloom a grin

"You got a pretty powerfull kick Applebloom."Oscuro had said as Applebloom started to blush now as Oscuro looked at Lin

"Listen Lin there's something I need to tell you."Oscuro had said as Lin shook her head looking at Oscuro

"Oscuro I don't have time for you to apologize to us for what you said to Applebloom there's something I need to do right now."Lin had said as Applebloom had quickly filled Oscuro in about the Ring they had found and the Voice that hafrom me from the Ring telling Lin that she could provide the answers to her hidden past. Oscuro had a feeling he knew what the Voice was refuring to and yet he didn't say anything as he looked at Lin who's eyes were filled with excitement. Oscuro let out a small sigh as he held onto Lin's hands tightly

"Lin I'm with you no matter what happens you know that right?"Oscuro had said as Lin nodded her head

"Yeaj I know Oscuro come on I don't wanna keep whoever contacted me waiting."Lin had said as Oscuro nodded his head picking up Applebloom putting her on his shoulders. The group had slowly made their way into the room looking at the different Ponys that were locked up in cages

"Wow this must be where Eggman's keeping everyone locked up we'll get to work freeing everyone once we're done."Lin had said as Oscuro nodde as they heard a voice

"Linda Ann Hedgehog welcome."Applebloom quickly raises her head recognizing the voicing belong to none other then...

"Princess Celestia!"The young Filly said jumping off Oscuro running to the cage where Princess Celestia was. The Alicorn Princess bows her head looking at Lin with a smile

"Hello Princess it's been a long time."Lin's eyes went wide as she slowly passed out on the floor


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Man Equestia sure is big."Tails had said as Twilight had leaded the two into the evergreen forest as Sonic was holding onto the tracker for the team looking at it.

"I'll say this place makes Home look enormous!"The Blue Hedgehog had said as Tails nodded his head as Twilight looked at the two with a smile

"Well I'm glad that you two are enjoying your visit here I just sort of wished it wasn't like this. I really wanted to show you and your friends the different parts of Equestria but with Discord unleashed..."Twilight had said as a few tears started to swell up in her eyes as Sonic and Tails looked at each other before looking at Twilight

"Hey Twi you okay?"Sonic said as he handed Tails the tracker quickly walking over looking at the Lavander Pony with concern

"I'm scared Sonic...w..what if something happens to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna! and my brother Shining Armor wh...what if I never get to see them again!."Twilight had said as Sonic placed a hand on Twilight's head

"Twilight it's alright to be a little scared."Sonic had said as Twilight looked up at him

"R...R..really?"Twilight had said in a small voice as Sonic and Tails nodded their heads as Tails made their way over to the two now

"Yeah and Twilight but you should know as long as Sonic and our friends and I are here we're gonna make sure that Discord and Dr Eggman don't succeed in their plains."Tails had said as Sonic nodded his head looking at Twilight as she looked at the two smiling as Sonic wipes her tears away

"T..Thanks you guys...Um..S..Sonic?"Twilight had said as Sonic looked at her after giving Tails a High Five

"Yeah Twilight?"Sonic had said as Twilight had spoke in a soft voice

"What excatlly happened to your friend Princess Sally?"Twilight had said as both Sonic and Tails went quite as they looked at each other as Twilight blinks

"Oh..I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked if it was gonna be hard for you."Twilight had said as Sonic shook his head

"No it's okay Twilight...I guess it's time I tell you what really happened."Sonic had said as Tails placed a hand on his Friend's shoulder as Sonic took a deep breath looking at Twilight

"It went something like this"Sonic had said as he closed his eyes thinking about to the event that had somehow changed his world

* * *

_"After Dr Eggman had somehow manged to relaunch the Death Egg Sally and myself went aboard to try and pull the plugs on the Doc's latest scheme for world domination but something happened Twilight. There was this flash of light..and then I was somewhere new but familiar. I met all these new friends but I already knew them then there was this huge fight and I...I needed more time to" _Sonic had said as he began to narrate to Twilight what happened

"SALLY!"Sonic cried out as he snaps out of his daze thinking back a few minuites ago at what would happen to the Princess. Sonic quickly spin dashes backwards attacking the Silver Sonic Robot he was fighting

'Right ten-second rewind! Sorry but no cheap shot for you"Sonic had said as he quickly dashes off out of the room quickly running behind Princess Sally hoping he had made it in time to save Sally from the hidden suprise behind the corner she was about to walk through

"Sonic we're almost out of time we've got to OOF!'The Princess had said as Sonic had quickly picks Sally up off the ground carrying her in his arms

"Way ahead of you Sal!"Sonic called to his Princess as Sally was holding onto Nicole tightly in her hands as Sally spotted the hidden cannon which was sticking out of the wall

"S..Sonic there's A."Sally had said as Sonic quickly smashes through the Cannon looking at Sally with a grin on his face

"Like I said Sal way ahead of you."Sonic had said as Sally let out a small gasp looking at the windows of the Death Egg as Sonic spoke out

"What's the matter Sal? Too much awesome condensed into one moment?"Sonic had said as Sally shook her head

"...No...Sonic...I...I...It's.."Sally had said as she was looking at a Message **HI SAL** which was written into the window as Sally shook her head looking at Sonic smiling

"It's nothing Sonic let's keep moving."Sally had said as Sonic nodded as he quickly sped off deeper into the Death Egg

_"We made our way deeper into the Death Egg Twilight and I got to say me and Sally were really surprised when we both came face to face with something from our childhood."_Sonic had said as Twilight looked at him

"So what happened next Sonic?"Twilight had as Sonic opened his eyes looking at Twilight

* * *

"Yowza! This thing it looks like a giant Roboticizer."Sonic had said as Sally and him entered the room looking at a giant Roboticizer in the middle of the room as the two heard the sounds of clapping. Sonic and Sally quickly turned looking at who was sitting in his Egg-Craft grinning at the two

"A World Roboticizer to be precise.' had said chuckling evilly as Sonic looked at Sally before breaking out into a chuckle

"Pshhhhht! HA HA HA HA."Sonic had began laughing hard as he wiped a tear of joy from his eyes looking at pointing at him

"And here I thought we had to something to worry about! You remember those Aliens that snagged us a while back? when they deroboticized everyone they made sure it was for keeps!."The Blue Hedgehog said as Dr Eggmam simply yawns looking at Sonic and Princess Sally

"Yes...Yess those bothersome BEM they did re-wrote the rules my dear Sonic but." had said as he snaps his fingers looking at the two

"I changed the rules back. Surely you noticed the flash of light? The momentary disorientation? That my dear sweet Hedgehog was only Phase One of my master plain." had said as Sonic looked up at with wide eyes

"So...e..everything did reset then?"Sonic said as Dr. Eggman nodded his head as Sally gave the Mad Doctor a glare

"You're bluffing Eggman."The Princess had said as Eggman shook his head

"I heard that! but regardless do you recall my dear sweet princess what happens when you try to roboticize something that's already mechanical?"Eggman had said as Sonic looked at Sally confused

"What's he talking about Sal?"Sonic had said as Sally now had fear in her eyes

"When I tricked him into roboticizng my automation double..."Sally had said (Princess Sally Mini Series)

"That's right it explodes! All of G.U.N.'s forces all of the united federation blown all the way back to the stone age! HA HA HA." had said with an evil laugh as Sonic quickly jumps up in to the air towards

"I never should've shown you a shred of mercy you sick-!"Sonic had said as he was quickly tackled by Metal Sonic as the Doctor looked at his arch enemy shaking his head

"Ah-Ha-Ha-Ha! Language dear rodent." Eggman had said as Metal Sonic quickly slams his double onto the floor

"Okay...I'm officially getting tired of Metal Sonics now."Sonic had said angrily as he heard a thump looking behind him was now not only Metal Sonic but Silver Sonic as well.

"Oh great...just great now I got to deal with not one but two Robot Doppelgangers."Sonic had said as he let out a small sigh as he smirked at the two quickly running around the two robots avoiding their attacks as Sonic started to create a minuture blue tornado around the two as took out his blaster from his Egg-Craft starting to fire blasts at Sonic who was quick enough to avoid the attacks

"Come on Sally I know you got a plan I'll try to keep these guys busy while you save the day."Sonic had said as Princess Sally who had slipped away as Eggman began to cheer for his Robotic Minions had made her way into the control pannel of the Death Egg's World Robotizcizer talking to Nicole who was in her handheld computer form

"Did that do it Nicole? Are you patched through into the Network now?"Sally had said as Nicole's Green Screen started to respond with a message

"I am but the defensive software remains formidable it will take hours to break the encryption."Nicole's voice had said as Sally shook her head

"Nicole we have only minutes..can we block the command signal? confuse start-up processes?"Sally had questioned as Nicole had responded

"No I am locked out and it is ready to fire I could potentially invert the beam to this exact point but Sally...you will not be immune."Nicole had said as Sally was quite for a moment before she placed her goggles on over her head holding Nicole tightly knowing what she had ment by that

"Nicole...make sure your core programs are safe at home. Just give me manual executable."Sally had said as she was interrupted by Nicole who sounded really scared now

"B...but you will be..."Sally looked at her friend

"Nicole I've been given a second chance I can save everyone please I can't do this without you Nicole meanwhile Sonic was now being tackled by both Robots as he shouting to Sally wherever she was

"Sal! If your gonna do something you've better so it now!"Sonic said as Dr Eggman held onto his blaster tightly as he shouted up

"No more set-backs! Snively fire the world roboticizer!"The Mad Doctor shouted as Nicole left one final message for Sally

"Downloaded to New Mobotropiles server **Complete, **Beam Overide **Complete,**...Goodbye my friend."Sally looked at the screen as she closed her eyes thinking about the many adventures she has had in her life. each moment running through her head like pictures as she stops at a memory of her and Sonic holding each other in their arms kissing tears were now running down her face

"Good-Bye."Sally had said as she pushed a button on Nicole as The World Roboticizer started to hum as it started to glow Dr Eggman raised his hands in the air as Sonic could only watch in horror

"Yes...Yes...YES!" Eggman had shouted with his hands in the air

"NO!"Sonic cried out as Silver Sonic punches him in the stomach but then the Roboticizer started to spark with electricity as it started shutting down

"No...No...NO!"Dr Eggman has shouted as the Roboticizer then exploded causing both Sonic and Dr Eggman to fly across the room Dr Eggman laid under a chunk of Metal as he looked dazed before lifting the Metal Block out of the way

"I guess the old immunity wasn't reset after all...Oh please, oh please tell me that finished him off."Dr Eggman said with hope as their was a noise as Sonic's Foot kicked the Wall he was under

"No...of course not."Dr Eggman had said as Sonic was looking at Dr Eggman with a smirk as he was holding up Metal Sonic's head

"Hey Doc looks like we win again!"Sonic had said as Dr Eggman quickly snatched a pole of glass pointing it at Sonic

"Y...Y...You're still on my turf Hedgehog a...and I'll ARGH!"Sonic had spin dashed into Dr Eggman now standing on top of him shaking a finger

"Dude come on we win first I'm gonna find Sally then we're gonna destroy your dumb egg. Then I'm gonna stomp on Nagus so the two of you can rot in a Jail Cell."Sonic had said as there was a sound

"And then I'm gonna eat like a million chili dogs and then I'm gonna..."A Fist shot up into the sky as Sonic turned around frozen as his eyes went wide

"N...N...No."Sonic had said in a small voice as let out a evil laugh as standing before our hero was a Roboticized Princess Sally

"Hedgehog Priority One."The Robot Princess had said

* * *

Twilight's eyes went wide as Sonic finished telling his story. There was a moment of silence before Twilight spoke up

"S...She sacrificed her life Sonic so you and everyone else wouldn't fall victim you should be proud of her."Twilight had said as Sonic nodded his head

"Yeah...I know Twilight I should be happy but I'm not I was so busy caught up in my fight that I should have been there for her!"Sonic had said angrily as the sound of footsteps were heard as Twilight raised her head looking at Trixie who had made her way into the clearing tears falling down her face as she had heard the entire story as Tails's watch started to beep as he walked off to talk to Amy who was calling him

"Trixie?"Twilight had said

"Twilight Sparkle I the great and all powerful Trixie...after hearing your friend's story I have decided to help you free of charge."Trixie had said as Twilight looked at The Unicorn.

"R...Really?"Twilight had said as Trixie nodded her head as she looked over at Sonic

"I may have a spell that can give you your Speed but it's going to take some time."Trixie had said as Sonic nodded his head as Tails walked and was looking nervous

"What's up Tails?"Sonic had said

"Amy just called me with some news about Lin Sonic..."Tails had said as Sonic blinks

"Whar happened is Lin okay?"Sonic said as Tails shook his head

"Sonic she's a Princess."Tails had said as Sonic looked at his Friend

"Your kidding right?"Sonic finally said


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone SonictheNinja here now I bet you have questions regarding the last chapter of Elements of Disharmony well allow me to explain. I knew that I wanted to have Sonic explain to Twilight about had really happened back on Mobius so I decided I would use the last little bit of the recent Genisis Story Ark in the Comics and explain it in a flashback so I hope that clears things up for everyone and I just want to give a huge thank you to everyone who has been reading the FanFic. And I am still looking for peoples OC Ponies so if you want to include a character in your more then welcome you just need to send me a PM with the Character's Information so with that said enjoy Chapter 13 and if you think things were getting crazy...You'll be surprised with what's in store for our Heroes**

**Chapter 13**

"Lin...Liiiiiiin."Oscuro's voice had called out as Lin who was still laying on the floor slowly opened her eyes up. Oscuro reached a hand down helping his wife up off the ground as Lin was busy wiping the dust from her Black tank-top Oscuro looked at Lin with huge concern

"You okay Hun?"Oscuro said as Lin looked at her husband

"Yeah I'm fine Os I just had a funny dream where I was told that I'm really a Princess can you believe that? that's the last time I eat some of Sonic's Chocolate covered Chili Dogs before I go to bed."Lin had said as she looked at Oscuro who was silent as Princess Celestia cleared her throat causing Lin to turn her head to her direction

"I'm afraid It's not a Dream Linda...You are in fact a Princess."Celestia said as Lin looked at her for a moment before shaking her head

"No that can't be this has got to be a joke there's no way I can be a Princess I'm not even...whatever the heck you are."Lin said as Celestia looked at the young Hedgehog

"I'm an Alicorn Linda and so are you...your Mother just used what was left of her power to give you this body that your in so she could protect you."Celestia said as Lin shook her head again

"Okay first of the name's Lin got that?"Lin said sounding angrily

"Lin!"Oscuro said as he tried to calm her down as Lin slowly let out a breath of air

"I'm sorry...this is just so much for me to take in...I can't be a princess..I just can't be."Lin said in a small voice as Celestia looked at Lin with concern before speaking

"I know you have a lot of questions Lin and I wish I had the time to explain everything to you but now is not the time."Celestia said as Lin looked at her

"Please...I need to know all my life I grew up not knowing what my Mom was like...and why I can't remember anything about my past."Lin said with tears in her eyes as Oscuro placed a hand on Lin's shoulder taking Lin's other hand hugging it tightly as Celestia looked at the two with a smile now on her face as she nodded her head her eyes shifted around making sure that no one would interrupt them. Celestia closed her eyes as her horn began to glow with Magic as there was a bright flash of light as what appeared to be a very old Diary and a Map appeared in Lin's hands now. Lin wipes a few tears away as she looked at the items in her hands as Celestia spoke to the Hedgehog

"This was your Mother's Diary Lin...It should help you on your quest to discover your past. This map will lead you to your Home...Be safe my little niece."Celestia said as her Horn began to glow again

"Hey what do you you mean your niece...AHHHH."Lin said as she had vanished in front of Oscuro and Applebloom

"LIN."Oscuro shouted as Applebloom hid behind Oscuro in fear as Oscuro darted his eyes directly at the white Alicorn

"Just what the heck did you just do to my wife!"Oscuro demanded as Princess Celestia looked at Oscuro

"I teleported her away somewhere safe do not worry she'll be safe."Celestia said as Oscuro shook his head

"Then I demand you teleport me to where ever it is she is!"Oscuro said as Celestia looked at Oscuro weakly

"I'm afraid I can't do that Oscuro is it?"Celestia said as Oscuro nodded his head slowly

"The spells I have just done caused me to use up a lot of my Power..."Celestia said weakly as Oscuro looked at the Princess

"Listen I need to be with Lin she can't handle being on her own. She spent half of her life for god's sake being alone!"Oscuro said as Celestia gave him a weak smile

"You...love her don't you?"Celestia said

"Yeah I do before Lin came into my life I spent all my time working I never could enjoy anything till I met her...Lin is really important to me and I will do anything I can to help her and support her even if that means helping her uncover her past then so be it."Oscuro said as Celestia's eyes were halfway closed as her Horn began to faintly

"Thats...what...I wanted...to hear..."Celestia said as both Oscuro and Applebloom had vanished like Lin did infront of Celestia as she slowly laid down in the cell now

"G...Good...L..Luck."The Princess said before she drifted off into a sleep now

* * *

There was a flash of light as Lin quickly fell onto a field of Grass letting out a small oompfh as she laid on the field of grass as another flash of light appeared as Applebloom landed on Lin's back as Oscuro fell head first into the ground. Lin after Applebloom got up off her she quickly helped Oscuro up hugging him tightly

"Oscuro...I...I thought I'd never see you agian.."Lin said as Oscuro pulled Lin closer hugging her tightly kissing her on the lips looking at her

"That's not gonna happen Lin."Oscuro said as Nicole had started beeping inside Lin's backpack the girl quickly pulled Nicole out pushing a glowing green button as a holographic image of Sonic apperared in front of the two

"S...Sonic."Lin said in a small voice afraid that she was about to be lecatured by the Blue Hedgehog as Sonic gave Lin a smile before speaking

"So there's a rumor going around that you're actually a Princess."The Blue Hedgehog said as Lin slowly nodded her head as Oscuro looked up at Sonic quickly filling him in on what had happened as Sonic placed a hand under his chin listning to the story once Oscuro had finished there was a moment of silence before Sonic was the one to break it

"So...what are you waiting for Lin?"Sonic said

"Hu?"Lin said looking a bit confused at Sonic

"You finally have a chance to uncover your past."Sonic said as Lin looked up at Sonic

"But...the mission...we still haven't even freed everyone aboard the Death Egg Sonic."Lin said as Sonic gave the Girl a smirk

"Don't worry about it Me and Tails are gonna take care of it while Twilight and her Friend..."Sonic said as Twilight's voice was heard

"SHE'S NOT MY FRIEND!"Twilight shouted as Trixie's voice was heard now

"HA YOU THINK THAT I THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE WOULD BE FRIENDS WITH YOU! HA I LAUGH."Trixie had angrily replied back as Sonic turned around telling both Girls to shut up as they both replied with a Sorry as Lin gave Sonic a giggle as the Blue Hedgehog turned back facing Lin

"Now where was I...Oh yeah Twilight said that she can use a Teleporter Spell that can place Tails and Myself aboard the Death Egg."Sonic said as Lin nodded her head as The Blue Hedgehog looked at Lin

"Listen to me Lin...I hope you find what you're looking for but please if you need any help you'll give me a call."Sonic said as Lin nodded her head looking at Sonic with a joy look on her face

"I will Sonic...I...Promise.."Lin said as The Hologram vanished now as the transmission was done. Oscuro took Nicole from Lin placing her in his backpack this time as Lin looked at Oscuro and Applebloom who was chasing a butterfly around Lin had gave Applebloom a small smile as Oscuro looked at Lin

"We can read the Diary later when we have time."Oscuro said as Lin nodded her head as Lin had opened the Map up as a Letter had fell out from the Map. Oscuro bent down picking the letter up reading it looking at Lin

"Looks like our first stop is a placed called the Dragon Inn."Oscuro said as Applebloom froze in her spot shaking with fear

"What's wrong Applebloom?"Lin had said

"T...T...The...D...Dragon..I...I..Inn...It's...a..p..place that Dragons go to..."Applebloom said as Oscuro looked at her

"But your friend Spike's a dragon isn't he?"Oscuro said looking at the young filly

"He's a Baby Dragon these Dragons are a lot bigger..a...and...meaner too..."Applebloom said as Lin picks Applebloom up hugging her tightly

"Maybe we should stop at the Barn and have you stay there?"Lin said as Applebloon shook her head

"No! I'm gonna help I promised I would and I can't go back on a promise."Applebloom said as Oscuro cracked a smile

"You know something Lin she reminds me of you."Oscuro said as Lin and Applebloom blinked looking at each other both now laughing as Oscuro watched his Wife cracking a smile for the first time in so long

"Alright Applebloom you can come with."Lin said as the young filly quickly hugs Lin tightly as Lin picked Applebloom up placing her on Oscuro's shoulder

"Lin you sure you wanna do this?"Oscuro said as Lin looked at him

"Remember how Shadow felt when he couldn't remember anything about his past?"Lin said as Oscuro nodded his head

"Yeah I do."Oscuro said as Lin looked at him

"Imagine how Shadow felt Oscuro day after day not knowing who he is or what his past was like. That's how I feel everyday and now I got a chance to discover once and for all who I am. I don't except you to understand Oscuro but I'm not going to stop until I uncover my past."Lin said looking at Oscuro as he held onto Lin's hands tightly pulling her closer to him looking directly into Lin's eyes

"I do understand Lin...If this means so much to you then count me in."Oscuro said as Lin looked at Oscuro kissing him before pulling away

"Thanks Hun."Lin said as she picked her backpack up looking at the two

"Well what are we waiting for you guys let's go for it."Lin said as Applebloom happily nodded her head

"Yeah let's do it!"The Young Filly said as a pair of eyes were watching the group from a distance as a group of clouds formed together creating Discord's body still made up of clouds

"Well well well looks like The Princess is indeed here in Equestria sounds to me like I must get things set for the Welcome Home Party and believe me it will be a party that you won't forget Princess."Discord said with an evil laugh as he slowly vanished from the air


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Espio and his Team made their way through the path of the Mountain they were on as Pinkie Pie was up in front of the group bouncing with joy like she always was as Sonic had contacted the Team to fill them in on the recent discovery that Lin was actually a Princess. Espio held the Tracker in his hands tightly as Rainbow Dash looked at the Purple Chameleon with concern since Espio had treated Lin like she was his own Sister

"You sure you're going to be okay Espio?"Rainbow Dash said as the Purple Chameleon looked at his new friend nodding his head

"Yeah I'll be fine it's just a lot to take in that's all."Espio said as Rainbow Dash gave him a smile

"So you were telling me and Miss Giggles over there."Rainbow Dash said pointing to Pinkie Pie who had waved happily at the two as she went on bouncing more as Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes quickly getting back to what she was saying

"So anyway you were telling us before that Lin used to live on Angel Island with you and the rest of The Chaotix?"Rainbow Dash had said as Espio nodded his head

"Yes she did Rainbow Dash in fact I remember the Day when Knuckles brought her and announced that she would be staying with us."Espio said with a smile as Rainbow Dash looked at him

"Really?"Rainbow said as Espio nodded his head as Pinkie quickly shot up in front of Espio's face

"Oh are you going to tell us Espio? Hu? Hu? Hu? Pleassse oh pretty pleaseeeee."The Pink Earth Pony said as Espio let out a chuckle as he placed his hands in front nodding his head as Pinkie Pie raised her front hoofs up into the air cheering with joy as Rainbow Dash again rolled her eyes as Espio cleared his throat as the Group had stopped where they where so Espio could tell his Story to the two

"Alright it went something like this."Espio said as he began to narrate his Story

* * *

The Sun was shining brightly on the city of Echidnaopolis as The Chaotix were relaxing in the living room of Knuckles's Mom Lara-Le's apartment as Archimedes the Fire Ant had told the Chaotix that Knuckles had wanted to see the Team since apparently he had some news for the group. Vector was busy playing a Video Game with Mighty the Armadillo as Espio was drinking the Tea that Lara-Le had made for the Ninja and Charmy Bee was busy flying around the room buzzing with joy

"I wonder what Knuckles wants to see us."Charmy said as the Bee landed on Espio's Head but not before snatching a Cookie from the plate that Lara-Le had placed down

"Don't know maybe it's some more news dealing with Dr. Robotink."Vector had said as he threw his controller to the ground in anger since Mighty had yet again bested him in the game they were playing as the Armadillo chuckled to himself as with a sudden cloud of smoke Archimedes had appeared on the table in front of Espio and Charmy

"I don't think that this news has anything to do with the Mad Doctor Vector."The Fire Ant replied as Vector looked at him confused

"Then mind telling us what this is about then Archimedes?"Mighty said as Archimedes looked at the Armadillo shaking his head

"Sorry Mighty but I promised the Guardian I would let him tell you all the news."Archimedes said as the door to the apartment opened up as Knuckles walked through with Julie-Su beside him as Julie-Su was holding the hand of a young Purple Hedgehog as Sonic's Uncle Chuck had walked in as well carrying the Girl's Bag as Vector went over shaking Uncle Chuck's hand

"Hello Sir Charles good to see you again."Vector said looking at the Robotic Hedgehog as Uncle Chuck nodded his head shaking Vector's hand giving the Green Crocodile a smile

"Hello again Vector and to the rest of you guys for that matter."Uncle Chuck said as Espo and the others took turns shaking the Hedgehog's Hand as Lara-Le walked over holding a tray

"May I interest you in some Tea...or a can of oil for that matter."Lara-Le had said as Charmy chuckled as Knuckles's Face went red as he was embarrassed

"Mom!"Knuckles said looking at his Mom who turned to her Son giving him a small smile before walking off as The rest of the Chaotix were looking at the Hedgehog who was hiding behind Uncle Chuck now

"It's alright Lin they won't hurt you."Uncle Chuck said bending down to the young Girl who looked at the Robotic Hedgehog as Vector finaly spoke up

"So um Knuckles what's with the Girl?"Vector said as Uncle Chuck got up looking at Vector looking at Knuckles who nodded his head

"This is Lin you guys she's going to be staying with us on Angel Island for awhile. Her Mother used to work with Sir Charles here."Knuckles said as Uncle Chuck nodded

"So why doesn't she just live in Knothole then Mr Chuck?"Charmy said as Uncle Chuck took a deep breath

"Because Charmy everyone including my own Nephew don't really know that she exists and I tend to keep it that way."Uncle Chuck said as he placed a hand on Lin's head rubbing her head as Knuckles turned to face The Chaotix

"Since I owe a lot to both Princess Sally and Sonic I thought I would agree to allowing her to stay on Angel Island you guys."Knuckles said as Vector slapped his forehead looking at his Team Leader

"Knuckles you can't be serious!"Vector said with anger as Lin hid more behind Uncle Chuck as the Hedgehog looked at Julie-Su who nodded her head

"How about I show you to your bedroom Lin?"Julie-Su said with a smile bending down looking at the young girl as Lin nodded her head slowly as Uncle Chuck handed Lin her backpack as Julie-Su then led Lin down a hallway as Knuckles was looking directly at Vector

"Vector her Mom was killed during Robotink's first attack on Mobius she's been living basically alone for most of her life. I know what that feels like. I had no one before you all came into my life I'm sorry if you don't like it Vector but it's my choice Lin is staying with us and I really hope that everyone will do what they can to make her feel welcome."Knuckles said as Vector let out a small sigh sitting back in his chair crossing his arms as Charmy flew in front of Knuckles

"Do you think Lin will wanna play with me Knuckles?"The Bee had said as Uncle Chuck nodded his head

"Why I think that would be nice Charmy."Uncle Chuck said as the Tiny Bee flew off towards the Room Juilie-Su brought Lin to as Uncle Chuck watched letting out a small sigh

"You know it's still not to late to contact Knothole and let Sonic and The Princess know that..."Knuckles said as Uncle Chuck shook his head

"No...I don't want Lin involved in the War between the Freedom Fighters and Robotink."Uncle Chuck said as Knuckles nodded his head

"I understand Sir...I'll try my best to make sure Lin can have a normal life."Knuckles said as Uncle Chuck looked at the Echidna with a smile

"Thank you Knuckles I just wish Lin would understand why I'm doing this...I made a promise I would protect her no matter what but I can't what with helping Sonic and the Freedom Fighters out as well."Uncle Chuck said as Knuckles gave the Robot Hedgehog a smile

"Don't worry I promise I'll do what I can."Knuckles said as he then led Uncle Chuck out as Vector and the others each exchanged looks

"I still don't like this one bit."Vector said with a growl as Espio and Mighty looked at each other before walking off

"Hey where do you both think your going!"Vector had said as Mighty turned his head to Vector

"We're going to go and welcome our new Guest Vector."Mighty said as Espio nodded his head as the two left Vector alone in the living room to sulk in his own self pity

* * *

"Wow so Vector really didn't agree to Lin staying with you guys did he?"Rainbow Dash had said as Espio nodded his head

"Trust me he wouldn't even stay in the same room as Lin for awhile Rainbow Dash but then after the incident at Lin's School Vector started to protect Lin when the rest of us were busy either guarding The Master Emerald for Knuckles or doing a mission."Espio said as both Pinkie and Dash looked at Espio

"What happened at her School Espio?"Rainbow Dash said as Pinkie nodded her head

"Yeah come on tell us!"Pinkie said as Espio chuckled as he held his hands out

"Alright I'll tell you guys you know Pinkie you remind me of Charmy always hyper and full of joy."Espio said as Pinkie Pie let out a squeal of happiness as she tackled Espio hugging him tightly

"I think that's Pinkie Pie's way of saying thank you Espio."Rainbow Dash said with a smile as she helped him up once Pinkie Pie got off Espio who was now dusting himself off as he looked at the Pink Earth Pony who only gave Espio a smile before she resumed her bouncing around as Espio let out a laugh as he looked at Rainbow Dash

"Perhaps I'll explain later Rainbow Dash."Espio said as the Blue Pegasus nodded her head

"Alright."Rainbow Dash replied looking at Espio

* * *

Amy Rose was busy putting some of the items that Sweetiebelle was carrying into her backpack as she turned and looked at Holly who was busy reading the latest Daring Doo book as Amy gave Holly a smile as she placed the backpack on her back

"So are you sure that your gonna be okay watching these two by yourself Holly?"Amy said as Holly nodded her head

"I'll be fine Miss Rose."The Minty Green Pony had said with a smile

"Please call me Amy if you don't mind."Amy said with a grin on her face as Holly nodded her head

"Very well Amy are you sure that you can catch up to Miss Lin and her Team?"Holly questioned as Amy thought for a moment before nodding her head

"I should be able to since Spike's coming with me I'm a little surprised when Sonic contacted me filling me in on Lin's secret and had asked me to join up with them."Amy said as she made her way over to a Hay Cube sitting on it as she was still waiting for Spike to return from his place

"Well I gotta say I hope you help Lin discover what needs to be discovered."Holly said as Amy gave her a smile

"Thanks Holly I just hope I can...Lin's one of my closest friends and I will do anything I can to help her and Oscuro out."Amy said with a hand in the air as Spike made his way through the barn-door with his own backpack on his back

"Sorry I'm late I had to find a couple of things."Spike said as he entered the Barn now as Amy got up off the hay cube looking at the tiny dragon

"No problem Spike shall we get going then?"Amy said as she picks up her Piko Piko Hammer which was beside her swinging it a few times as Spike nodded his head as Amy then looked at Holly

"Once Sonic and Tails free everyone from the Death Egg Sonic will return to the Barn with everyone and will stay here to help defend it in case and Discord plain an attack

"But what about the missing elements shouldn't Sonic be helping find them instead?"Holly asked as Amy looked at Holly

"Both Sonic and Twilight figure that it's best if Sonic stays back considering that he does have his speed thanks to Trixie but he doesn't really want Eggman and Discord to know that he has his speed back."Amy said as Holly nodded her head

"I see so it's like a surprise attack then?"Holly asked as Amy nodded her head

"Yep...I hope I'm here to see the look on their faces when they find out that Sonic has his speed back. Well enough talking come on Spike let's get going."Amy said as Spike gave her a thumbs-up

"Any idea where they are Amy?"Spike asked as the two began to walk out of the Barn now

"According to the last time Lin talked to Sonic she told them that they were heading to a place called The Dragon Inn."Amy said as Spike looked excited now

"Hey I have a couple of Friends there maybe they'll be there."Spike said happily as Sweetiebelle and Scootaloo watched from the Barn as Holly had begun to tidy the place up

"This blows!"Scootaloo said with her hoofs in the air as Sweetiebelle looked at her friend confused

"What do you mean Scoot?"Sweetiebelle asked as Scootaloo turned to her friend looking at her friend

"I mean that while Applebloom is off having an adventure you and me are stuck here with Holly."Scootaloo said sounding upset as Sweetiebelle placed a hoof on her friend's back patting her

"I should be out there with Rainbow Dash too!"The Young Pegasus said

"So what do you wanna do about it Scootaloo?"Sweetiebelle said as Scootaloo got up from her spot

"I don't know about you but I'm going off to help."Scootaloo had said as she started to fly off now leaving Sweetiebelle alone

"Hey Scootaloo!"Sweetiebelle shouted looking at her friend who was flying up in high now knowing that Scootaloo couldn't hear her now. Sweetiebelle let out a small sigh as she walked back into the barn to tell Holly what Scootaloo had just done


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Lin and her team slowly made their way into the Dragon Inn wearing the cloaks that after years of Ninja Training with both Espio and spending time with Oscuro paid off as Lin had manged to sneak into the back of the Inn stealing Three Cloaks. She had then ripped one of the cloaks up modifying it so it fit Applebloom who looked up at her new Friend her face in cased in the cloak

"Gotta say Hun those months of training paid off."Oscuro said looking at Lin who gave him a smile as he helped her into her cloak as Lin nodded her head

"Well it helps when I got a husband that works for G.U.N. and when Shadow would train with me"Lin said as she gave Oscuro a kiss on his cheek as Oscuro held onto Lin's hand looking at her

"Listen Lin...are you sure you want to do this."Oscuro said with concern as Lin looked at him puzzled

"What do you mean Oscuro?"Lin asked

"What I'm trying to say is you may not like what you uncover and well I'm a little worried that something's going to happen and it's going to...change you."Oscuro said as Lin gave him a faint smile holding his hands

"Oscuro we've been over this for awhile now there's nothing in the world that's gonna make me change. All I want to know is finally to be able to find out about my past you know to end the nightmares I've been having Hun. I want to put an end to them so please don't worry about me and as long as your here beside me that's all I care about."Lin said as Oscuro went quite for a moment before nodding his head looking at Lin squeezing her hands as he gently kissed her on the right side of her cheek as Applebloom who was watching the two started to get bored

"Can we go in yet!"The Tiny Filly said as Oscuro and Lin pulled away looking at Applebloom, Lin nodded her head giving her a smile

"Sorry about that Applebloom we can go in now but remember we can't draw any attention to ourselves or things could get ugly."Lin said as Oscuro gave her a smile as he lifted his cloak up showing his Stun Gun he had in his holster he then lifted the cloak down as Lin looked at him

"Use that only if the situation calls for it okay Hun?"Lin said looking at Oscuro who nodded his head

"Don't worry I know how much you don't like it when I use this thing."Oscuro said as the group slowly made their way into the Dragon Inn

"Yeah I think I drew the line when you zapped Sonic with it."Lin said with a grin as Oscuro raised his hands up

"Hey! in my defense he did eat the last slice of your Homemade Mobian Pie that I was saving for myself."Oscuro said as Lin and Applebloom giggled as the group then made their way over to a booth in a far corner of the room. Applebloom and Lin let out a cough each as they could smell the smoke that was coming from a few Dragons who where busy smoking cigars as a Purple Pony who looked like the same color as Twilight expect her hair was the same hairstyle of Pinkie Pie and her Cuite Mark appeared to be a Mug of some sort. The Pony then made her way over to the table and she was wearing what appeared to be a Waitress Uniform she then began to hand out Menus to each of the three before giving them a smile before speaking up

"Welcome to the Dragon Inn My Name's Aleaha what can I get for you guys to drink."The Pony said as Lin blinks a little looking at her

"Is there something wrong Miss?"Aleaha said looking at her

"No sorry it's nothing it's just your hair you kind of remind me of someone I know who's name is Pinkie Pie."Lin said as Aleaha's eyes lit up

"Oh you know my cousin Pinkie Pie then?"Aleaha said as a smile came on her face now

"Wait...You're Pinkie's Cousin?"Oscuro asked as Aleaha nodded her head

"That's right how she's doing by the way It's been a while since I went and visited her."Aleaha had said as Lin and Oscuro exchanged glances before Oscuro spoke out

"She's doing fine I guess...she's a little busy at the moment but good."Oscuro said as Aleaha smiled before she took the Menus away from the group

"I'll bring you a round of the Inn's Cider on the house for you two and a mug of Hot Chocolate for your young Filly here."Aleaha said as she then begun to walk out

"Oscuro why didn't you tell her what's been going on. About Eggman invading Equestria and Discord being free?"Lin whispered to Oscuro who looked at her shaking his head

"Because we don't want to cause any more fear and panic then there's already been Lin."Oscuro whispered back as Lin nodded her head as Aleaha returned with the tray of drinks on her back. Oscuro quickly helped Aleaha out by taking the Tray from her back putting it on the table. Lin slowly reached for her Mug of Cider from Oscuro as part of her Necklace could be seen as Aleaha's eyes were fixed on the Necklace

"That's a nice Necklace you have there Ma'am."Aleaha said as Lin quickly placed the Necklace back under her shirt

"T..Thanks It...it belonged to my Mom...It's...all I have left of her.."Lin said in a small voice as Aleaha looked at the Hedgehog smiling

"It's nice to hold onto something that means a lot to you. Say are you three here by chance to hear the Starlights perform cause I think The Inn still has some extra tickets I could give them to you guys if you want."Aleaha said as Applebloom's eyes went wide

"Y...You mean Ruby and The Starlights...a..are gonna be here!"The Young Filly said with excitement in her voice as Aleaha nodded

"Oh so you've heard of them?"Aleaha asked as Applebloom nodded as Oscuro and Lin exchanged glances looking at each other confused

"Uh who's Ruby and The Starlights?"Lin said as both Aleaha and Applebloom looked at her before Applebloom raised her hoofs in the air

"They're only the best band in Equestria I have all their CDs and my Room is filled with their stuff!"Applebloom said with joy as Oscuro shook his head looking at Lin

"And I thought the band you were in on Mobius was popuilar."Oscuro said with a chuckle as Applebloom looked at Lin

"You're in a Band!"The Young Filly said

"I was Applebloom my friend Mina Mongoose she has a band back home I was part of it till my relationship with Oscuro got more serious. Mina understood that I couldn't do both so she said I could come back and join from time to time."Lin said with a smile on her face

"You should hear her sing you guys she's got such an amazing voice."Oscuro said as Lin's cheeks were now blushing red

"Hm you know I do know the Band's Manger how would you guys like to come backstage and meet Ruby and the Band?"Aleaha said with a smile as Applebloom looked at Oscuro and Lin with a plead look in her eyes as Lin smiled nodding her head

"I think that would be okay as long as it's okay with Oscuro."Lin said looking at her husband who smiled and nodded as Applebloom cheered before hugging both Lin and Oscuro tightly jumping off her spot quickly running to Aleaha who giggled looking at the young filly

"Alright then if you'll just follow me I'll introduce you to them."Aleaha said with a smile on her face

* * *

"Sir If I may ask are you sure that this plain of yours will work?"Orbot said looking at who was sitting in his chair as they were watching a group of both the Dark Egg Legion and a couple of his Egg-Swats working on something in the room. looked at the small Robot with a grin on his face

"Once I have the power source I need the machine will be fully functional and I'll be able to claim this world as part of the Eggman Empire." said with a evil laugh as Cubot had walked into the room

"But what about the Hedgehog Sir? Doesn't he always throw a Monkey Wrench into your plains?"Cubot said as Dr Eggman shot the Yellow Robot a glare before grinning evil more now

"The Hedgehog is the least of my concern now my dear Robot besides I trust that Discord will keep that blue rodent busy and even if Sonic catches wind of our plain it will be already be a little to late for the Hedgehog to stop it." said with a evil laugh as he turned his gaze towards his guest in the room who was in her cage. Princess Luna, Celestia's Sister looked at the Mad Doctor with an evil glare

"You won't get away with this you know that. Once My Sister and myself are free thou shall feel the wrath of us."Luna said as gave her a grin

"Ah yes I'm afraid that you won't have a chance tell me does the name Nightmare Moon mean anything to you." said as Luna's eyes went wide with fear as she nodded her head

"Well if you ask me it seems like it's about high time that Nightmare Moon made a comeback don't you agree." said as the monitor in the room started to beep as Cubot and Orbot were watching looking at the video feed of both Sonic and Tails who where bellow in the lower part of the Death Egg now

"Sir it's the Hedgehog."Cubot said as Orbot and him began to run around screaming

"Knock it off you two! Alert Discord and tell him that he better be ready." said as both Robots stopped running around nodding their heads quickly exiting the Room now

* * *

"So you're really okay with Lin being a Princess Sonic?"Tails said looking at his Friend who stopped in his spot for a moment before nodding his head

"I guess I am Tails, It's just a little hard to believe that she's not really even related to me at all."Sonic said as he let out a small sigh

"You think that Uncle Chuck was hiding this even from you?"Tails asked

"Well it wouldn't be the first time he's kept something hidden from me. Remember how he kept that my Parents who I thought I had lost in the Great War were alive and hidden under the Original Robotnik's Robotropiles City?"Sonic said as Tails nodded

"I remember how upset you were about that. But I think Uncle Chuck might have had a reason why he hid this from you and Lin Sonic."Tails said

"And that is?"Sonic asked

"Remember how you felt when you found out your Parents were alive?"Tails questioned

"Yeah?"Sonic said

"Well what if discovered that Lin was in fact not from Mobius don't you think he'd use her?"Tails said as Sonic looked at the Two Talled Fox nodding his head

"I see where you're going with this Tails and I guess you're right. I just hope that Lin can discover what it is she needs to know."Sonic said as Tails gave him a smile

"Well if she can't I know a certain someone that will be right there to help lend a hand."Tails said as Sonic nodded his head

"Heh you know me Tails...and thanks."Sonic said as Tails nodded his head

"Hey it's what Best Friends are for. Now according to the Info I got from Lin should keep his Egg-Prison Pods in this room."Tails said as the two had entered a room now looking in shock at all the Egg-Prison Pods. Tails and Sonic both nodded at each other as the two separated quickly getting to work as Sonic came across Princess Celestia who was in her cage who looked up at Sonic as Sonic quickly ran in front of the cage

"Who...who are you?"Princess Celestia said as Sonic looked at her giving her his trademark smirk

"Name's Sonic the Hedgehog and I'm here to free you."Sonic said as he quickly pulled on the bars of the Pod ripping them off as Tails had ran over helping Celestia walk out of the cage

"S...So you're the one that my student Twilight maintains in her latest letter."Princess Celestia said with a weak smile as half of her Magic was already drained for reasons unkown

"So you're the one that sent My Cousin on that Quest now."Sonic said as Princess Celestia looked at Sonic nodding

"Yes it was I but you must understand I did it..."Princess Celestia said as Sonic stopped her

"It's okay you don't need to explain I trust that you know what you were doing."Sonic said as he gave her a smile as Princess Celestia smiled back

"Uh..S...Sonic?"Tails said as he froze in his spot as Sonic turned around coming face to face with Princess Sally who was not a Robot anymore. Sonic stood frozen in his spot as a smile came across Sally's Face

"Hello Sonic"The Princess said with a smile


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Are you guys in here?"Aleaha said knocking on the door as there was a sound before the door slowly opened up as a Female Unicorn with Blue Hair wearing a pair of Dark Sunglasses gave Aleaha a smile.

"Hey Aleaha is it time to go onstage already?"The Unicorn asked as Aleaha shook her head

"It will be in a few more minutes or so Ruby I just thought I'd introduce you to a couple of my Friends."Aleaha said with a smile as she pointed to Lin and her group who were behind her as Applebloom looked up at Ruby Stone the leader of the band letting out a squeal before fainting.

"Uh is she gonna be okay?"Ruby said taking her sunglasses off a little bit as Lin nodded her head

"She'll be fine it's just she's a huge fan."Lin said as Ruby gave her a smile moving a bit out of the doorway so Lin and the others could walk into the room. Oscuro picked Applebloom up carrying the young filly now as he made his way into the room

"Come on in I'll introduce you to everyone."Ruby said with a smile as the group looked around at the other Band Members relaxing in the room.

"I better get back to work I'll come by when it's time for you guys to go on stage."Aleaha said before walking off as a Red Unicorn looked up from his spot

"Room Service is here? About time I'm so hungry."The Red Unicorn said as a Green Earth Pony let out a giggle as she threw one of the Pillows she was sitting on at him

"You're always hungry Onix."The Earth Pony known as Jade Emerald said as Onix the Red Unicorn looked at his Girlfriend giving her a grin

"Well that's my brother for you Jade he's always hungry no matter what."Ruby said as Onix gave his younger sister a glare who responded by sticking her tongue out at him as Lin was looking at a Purple Pegasus who was busy reading a Story to a young sky-blue Pegasus filly

"Yo Egghead you wanna stop reading we got company."Onix said as Starla Bright the Purple Pegasus lowered her book down taking her glasses off now giving Onix a glare

"If you must know I am reading my Sister her favorite story isn't that right Lilly?"Starla said looking at the young filly who nodded her head giving her older sister a smile before she turned her head looking at the newcomers in the room. Lilly let out a small squeak as she quickly hid behind her Sister her head poking out from behind Starla

"Sorry she's a little shy around new people."Starla said with a smile as she placed a hoof on Lilly's head rubbing her Sister's hair as Lin made her way over to the young Pegasus as Oscuro was busy trying to keep Applebloom under control as she was busy running around the room checking everything that belonged to her favorite band. Lin kneeled down on one knee looking at Lilly who blinks a little bit looking at the Hedgehog Girl

"It's okay I'm not gonna harm you or anything My Name's Lin."Lin said with a smile as Lilly looked up at Lin then at Starlia as she quickly grabbed Lin's hand pulling her onto the couch. Once Lin was on the couch Lilly made her way over to her Sister's Lap picking up her storybook up with her teeth walking over to Lin placing the Book on her lap Lin blinks a little bit as Lilly looked up at Lin

"You want me to read to you?"Lin asked as Lilly nodded her head with excitement now

"Lilly hardly let's anyone aside from myself and Ruby to read to her."Starlia said with a smile on her face as Lin blinks looking at Starlia

"Oh..I...I'm sorry I didn't mean.."Lin said as Starlia shook her head

"It just means that Lilly can sense that your a good person and she trusts you."Starlia said as Lin gave the Pegasus a smile as Applebloom climbed up onto the couch now wanting to hear Lin read now as well. Ruby looked at Lin who had begun reading to the two Fillys as she turned her head over to Oscuro

"So I take it that your not from Equestria?"Ruby asked as Oscuro nodded

"Well it's a long story to be honest."Oscuro said as Jade blinks looking at the Echidna

"We got time before we gotta go on stage so fill free to tell us."Jade said with a smile as Oscuro nodded his head as he began to fill the group in on what had been happining so far from 's sudden appearance in Equestria to Discord being freed from his statue to Lin now on her quest once Oscuro was finished talking both Jade and Ruby blink looking at each other looking at Lin who had now fallen asleep on the couch with the two fillys sleeping on her lap

"So your wife is really a princess?"Onix said from his spot as Oscuro nodded

"Ruby you don't think that maybe she's..."Jade said as Ruby shook her head

"Jade we've been over this a few times The Princess was killed long ago in battle."Ruby said looking at her friend as Jade lowered her head as Oscuro looked at the two confused

"What do you mean?"Oscuro asked as Ruby looked at Jade who spoke out

"Well there was once a Princess that was from where we're all from. You see we all come from a place called The Crystal Empire... and well The Princess...Or... Lin well...her Father King Sombra had enslaved our kingdom and he had threatened to use the citizens power to take over Equestria. but Princess Celestia and her Sister Princess Luna had manged to seal King Sombra away in ice but as a last effort... but The Princess she tried to convince her father to give up what he was planing and The King killed his own Daugther..."Jade said in a small voice as Oscuro's eyes went wide as he looked at Lin shaking his head

"That's just crazy!"Oscuro said as Ruby looked at Oscuro

"Well there's a rumor that before The Princess was killed wasn't really the actual Princess. It was her Mother King Sombra's Wife Queen Harmony but she before she knew what would happen she had convinced Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to take the girl and raise her on their own but I guess things didn't work out and Celestia had sent her to another world where she would be safe from her Father who wanted to use his own daughter's powers as well as Discord who also had his own plains for her"Ruby said as Oscuro's eyes went wide

"Mobius...then...that's how she ended up on Mobius."Oscuro said as Jade nodded her head

"I...If your wife really is the missing Princess then we need to send her back so she can rule over the Crystal Empire."Jade said looking at Oscuro who gazed over at Lin who was still sleeping Oscuro then shook his head

"No...Lin finally has a life that she's always wanted I know it may seem selfish of me but no matter what we can't let Lin know from finding out the truth."Oscuro said with a sigh as Onix looked at Oscuro

"If you ask me it seems that you're really not wanting Lin to leave you."Onix said as Oscuro gave Onix a glare

"Onix does have a point Oscuro."Ruby said looking at him as Oscuro looked at Ruby

"Wouldn't you try to protect someone close to you?"Oscuro said as Ruby looked at Onix biting her lower lip as Aleaha ran into the room looking rather afraid

"Time to go on Aleaha?"Jade said as Aleaha shook her head

"We got a huge problem out in the Bar."Aleaha said as Oscuro looked at her

"What kind of problem?"Oscuro asked as a Egg-Swat busted through the wall causing Lin to bolt up from her spot

"Egg-Swats!"Oscuro and Lin both said looking at each other as Oscuro drew his shock pistol from his holster raising it up as Lin got up off the couch looking at Applebloom and Lilly who were frozen with fear

"Don't worry girls I wont let them capture you."Lin said picking up both Fillys placing them on her back as Lin looked at Oscuro

"Lin I'll buy you all some time just go!"Oscuro shouted at her

"Not without you I'm not leaving."Lin said as Oscuro looked at Ruby and the others who had started to place their backpacks on their backs. Oscuro walked up to Lin kissing her on the lips

"Don't worry...I'll be right with you."Oscuro said as Lin tried to fight back a few tears that where starting to form down the corner of her eyes

"I'm counting on you to keep her safe."Oscuro said as he quickly turned around running off towards the swarm of Egg-Swats the sounds of Oscuro's pistol was heard

"OSCURO!"Lin shouted as Jade and Ruby placed their hands on her shoulder

"Lin come on we got to get you to safety."Jade said as Lin shook her head

"No...not without Osuro."Lin said looking at her husband who was busy blasting the heads of a few Egg-Swats as he was now slowly being surrounded by a bunch of them.

"NO OSCURO!"Lin said as the found of foot-steps here heard as Lin now came face to face with Lien-Da who formed a small grin on her face

"Hello Lin...or is it Princess Lin."Lien-Da said with a evil laugh

"Lien-Da...should have known you'd be behind this."Lin said

"Oh but of course."Lien-Da said

"So tell me how's working for a mad scientist working out for you?"Lin said as Lien-Da made her way closer to Lin now

"Oh it has it's ups and downs to be honest."Lien-Da said as her eyes were gazing at Applebloom and Lilly who were hiding behind Lin

"Tell you what Lin I'm feeling like being generous today so I'm going to make you a deal. You give yourself up and I promise I won't have your husband here legionized."Lien-Da said pointing as a Egg-Swat was holding onto Oscuro's Arms

"Oscuro..."Lin said as Oscuro gave Lin a weak smile

"Or if you decide to decline my offer then I'll just have to legionize your husband and your new friends here."Lien-Da said as she snapped her fingers as a couple of Blasters were now around Ruby and the others as Lin looked around the room knowing that they were out numbered she let out a small sigh as she raised her arms up

"Alright...I'll do it."Lin said as Oscuro looked at Lin from his spot

"No Lin you can't!"Oscuro said as One of the Egg-Swats punches Oscuro in the stomach causing him to drop to the floor

"Oscuro I have to..."Lin said as Lien-Da let out a chuckle escape her lips

"Well with that said shall we get going then?"Lien-Da said once Lin's arms were covered in shackles now

"Escourt our guest to the Death Egg I'm sure that both Doctor Eggman and Discord will be pleased to know that this was a success."Lien-Da said letting out a evil laugh before stopping as she heard a sound as a Motorcycle crashes through the window of the back room as Shadow the Hedgehog jumped off his Motorcycle quickly firing Chaos Spear after Chaos Spear at the Egg-Swats watching as they exploded as Lien-Da quickly under a table. Shadow then landed infront of Lin looking at her as he quickly broke the shackles off

"You okay Lin?"The Black Hedgehog said as Lin nodded

"Y..Yeah I am...thanks to you Shadow."Lin said with a smile as Oscuro quickly ran over to Lin hugging her tightly as Shadow gave the two a grin

"Don't thank me Lin..you should be thanking someone else instead."Shadow said as Lin looked over as Uncle Chuck who was riding on the back of Shadow's Motorcycle had gotten off

"U...U...Uncle Chuck?"Lin said as the Hedgehog made his way over to the group hugging Lin tightly

"Sir Charles what are you doing here?"Oscuro asked as Uncle Chuck looked at the two

"I'm here to answer some much needed questions and to assist Lin anyway I can."Uncle Chuck said


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Uncle Chuck what do you mean by you have some answers?"Lin said once The Group had finished reparing the back room of the Dragon Inn sitting down on the cusions that Jade had provided for the group as the other members of the band were busy checking out the damages done to their favorite hangout

"More importantly how the heck did you end up in Equestria and how do you..."Oscuro started to say as he was cut of by Uncle Chcuk

"Know about Lin being a Princess and not from Mobius?"Uncle Chuck asked as Oscuro nodded

"That and how come Shadow is hack here as well?"Lin added as the Ulitmate Life Form gave Lin a smile walking over to the group

"I am here because Sir Charles came to G.U.N. HQ and told me he needed my help."Shadow said as Lin looked at Uncle Chuck confused still as the old Hedgehog gave Lin a smile

"Allow me to explain Lin."Uncle Chuck said as he begun to tell his tale to the young Hedgehog

* * *

_"I was trying to do something to keep my mind off after you and Oscuro left for Equestria You left in such a rage that I couldn't help but be worried about you Lin. I was the Knothole Lab going over some notes when Juiles my Brother and Sonic's Father entered into the room."_

_"_Why am I not surprised I would find you in here Charles."Juiles said with a chuckle as the Robotic Hedgehog walked into the Room looking at Chuck who was busy reading the notes he collected as Chuck raised his head up

"Oh Jules I didn't see you come in."Uncle Chuck said as Jules just looked at his Brother with concern

"Uh-Hu."Jules replied his eyes still on Chuck who was now busy putting some things into a backpack

"Going somewhere?"Jules asked as Uncle Chuck nodded his head

"It's about Lin leaving to go help Sonic out in Equestria isn't it?"Jules asked as Chuck let out a small sigh

"I have to protect her from knowing the truth Jules...I...It will kill her if she finds out the truth."Uncle Chuck said as Jules looked at his brother letting out a small sigh.

"Charles you can't keep hiding Lin's past from her she has to find out sooner or later before it ends up being too late for her."Jules said as he looked at his Brother who replied by giving him a small smile

"I know Jules...I'm going to Equestria so I can finally tell Lin the truth."Uncle Chuck said as Jules nodded his head

"I'll go tell the council that something important came up that needs your attention right away."Jules said as he started to walk out of the room as Uncle Chuck had finished packing his backpack up picking up the spare Warp Ring that Sonic kept at the House in case his Family needed to use it. Uncle Chuck then threw the Warp Ring into the air watching as the Ring grew into a huge portal. Uncle Chuck then let out a small sigh as he slowly made his way into the Warp Ring now reappearing in front of G.U.N. HQ as both Hope and Shadow were making their way back from their lunch. Hope quickly let out a squeal as she tackled Uncle Chuck onto the floor hugging him tightly

"Hello Hope."Uncle Chuck said with a smile as Hope was still hugging Uncle Chuck as Shadow walked over to the two

"Uncle Chuck! It's so good to see you again I hope your not mad at me for leaving everyone."Hope said beginning to talk really fast as her arms were in the air as both Shadow and Uncle Chuck both grinned as Shadow placed a hand on Hope's Shoulder.

"Hope let the man breath your crushing him."Shadow said as Hope blinked a bit before realizing she was hugging the Hedgehog tightly

"S...Sorry Uncle Chuck."Hope said once she pulled away from him as Shadow held out his hand as the two shook each others hands

"Pleasure to see you again Shadow I trust your keeping out of trouble these days?"Uncle Chuck said as the Hedgehog gave him a smirk on the face as Hope smiled at the two

"So uhh what brings you to G.U.N. Uncle Chuck?"Hope asked as Uncle Chuck turned to the young overlander girl giving her a smile

"I'm here because I need Shadow's help with something."Uncle Chuck said causing Shadow to blink a bit sounding surprised

"You want my help?"Shadow said as Uncle Chuck nodded his head letting out a small sigh

"It's about Lin Shadow please I can't really explain much but I can tell you this that if you agree to help me find a way to her I will tell you something I know about your creator."Uncle Chuck said as Shadow stood in his spot looking at Uncle Chuck

"Y...You mean...you know something about The Professor?"Shadow asked as Uncle Chuck nodded as Shadow looked at Hope then at Uncle Chuck as he pulled out his Green Chaos Emerald he had always carried with him

"Hope if Rouge wonders where I am tell her I'm taking a sick day off."Shadow said

"But you never take a day off."Hope said as Shadow looked at Hope

"Oh right you want me to lie to her okay Shadow I'll tell her."Hope said with a smile as Uncle Chuck handed Hope a small watch

"We can use this to keep in touch Hope. If my plain doesn't work Lin's going to need her best friend to talk to her."Uncle Chuck said as Hope nodded her head as Shadow quickly used Chaos Control teleporting both Uncle Chuck and himself away.

* * *

"So you came because Uncle Chuck knows something about your creator Profsser Gerald Robotink Shadow?"Oscuro said as the Echidna was leaning on a wall now as Shadow nodded his head

"That is correct Oscuro."Shadow said as Lin looked at Uncle Chuck before finally speaking

"You knew...you knew all along and you didn't tell me..."Lin said

"Lin please you have to understand that..."Uncle Chuck said as Lin stood up in her spot

"YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T ONCE BOTHER TO TELLING ME THE TRUTH!"Lin shouted with much anger as Uncle Chuck looked at Lin

"I did it to protect you Lin."Uncle Chuck said

"TO PROTECT ME! ALL THIS TIME I WONDERED WHY I NEVER COULD FIT IN AND YOU LIED TO ME..."Lin said as Tears started to pour down her face as Ruby and the Others were watching from the Door

"I did what I had to do to protect you Lin. I raised you like my own daughter isn't that..."

"You left me alone on Angel Island! how dare you say to me that you raised me like a Daughter!"Lin said standing in her spot as Oscuro walked over rubbing her shoulders trying to calm his Wife down. Lin let out a small sigh before turning around running off outside

"Lin wait!"Uncle Chuck said Oscuro however looked at the Hedgehog letting out a small sigh

"I understand why you had to do what you had to do Sir but you have to admit Lin has been alone most of her life."Oscuro said

"I know...I blame myself every single day for sending her to Angel Island Oscuro. It's my fault I should have told Lin sooner."Uncle Chuck said as tears began to fall down his face as the Hedgehog broke down crying. Oscuro looked at him then at Shadow then finally on Ruby and the Starlights who had came into the room with Applebloom and Holly both sleeping on Jade's back

"Uh does someone wanna explain to me why Lin just ran outside crying?"Onix said as Ruby looked at Oscuro then at the two newcomers

"Its a long story Onix."Oscuro said as the Pony nodded his head

"I'll go after her and see if I can calm her down."Oscuro said as he started to walk towards the door but was stopped by Shadow. Oscuro gave the Ultimate Life Form a look before nodding his head as Shadow walked outside now. Shadow spotted Lin who was sitting down under a Tree hugging her knees as he walked over to where Lin was sitting down beside her

"He knew all the time and he didn't bother telling me a thing."Lin said before Shadow could speak out

"Lin Sir Charles did what he had to do because he thought it would protect you. I know how you feel."Shadow said as he closed his eyes thinking back to the events aboard the ARK

"I spent what seemed like forever trying to find out the truth about who I am what my purpose is. I couldn't have done that without Sonic's help Lin you should forgive Sir Charles for what he did."Shadow said as Lin looked at him with tears in her eyes

"This means I can't go home Shadow I can't go back to Mobius and more importantly...I'm gonna loose Oscuro."Lin said as Shadow looked at Lin before hugging Lin tightly who began to cry in the Hedgehog's Arms as the two could hear the sound of someone clapping. Both Lin and Shadow looked as Discord was standing in front of the two with a smirk on his face

"Hello Princess I got to say you've grown since the last time I saw you."Discord said as Shadow stood in front of Lin

"Lin get back inside I'll hold him off."Shadow said as Discord snapped his fingers causing Shadow to vanish from his spot

"SHADOW!"Lin shouted out

"Oh don't worry about him I teleported him somewhere safe."Discord said with a smirk as he wrapped himself around Lin like a snake

"Tell me Princess how do you feel now? Feeling Angry and Upset that your Uncle kept something this big from you?"Discord said as Lin was silent

"Oh come now Lin I only want to help you out."Discord said

"How? By using my powers for your own purpose?"Lin responded as Discord pulled away from Lin floating in front of the Girl

"Well that is tempting but The Doctor and I need you alive for what we have in stored for you so why don't you be a good little Princess and come with me now."Discord said as the sound of a Gun was heard as a bullet went past Discord as Oscuro was standing behind Discord now

"She's not going anywehre so you can forget it."Oscuro said as Discord gave Oscuro a grin

"Ah this must be the husband Oscuro."Discord said shaking his hand

"Got to give you credit for watching over the Princess for me."Discord said as Oscuro pulled away looking at Discord

"Tell me Princess did you tell your darling Oscuro here that if you stay here you would never be able to see him again and your memories of each other would be erased?"Discord said as Lin and Oscuro looked at each other as Lin looked to the side

"I'm not going anywhere."Oscuro said as Lin looked at him

"Oscuro?"Lin said as the Echidna gave Lin a smile

"Lin I love you so much I'm willing to give up my Job at G.U.N. for you."Oscuro said as he walked closer holding onto Lin's hands

"Y...You would?"Lin said

"Of course I would Lin you're the most important thing in my life. Your the one thing that I will protect no matter what happens

"Awwh thats so sweet but if you excuse me."Discord said as Lin found her feet now frozen

"O...O...Oscuro."Lin said with fear in her eyes as Oscuro could only watch as Lin was transformed into a stone statue in front of his own eyes

"LIN!"Oscuro shouted looking at Discord charging at him

"YOU CHANGE HER BACK RIGHT NOW!"Oscuro shouted as Discord gave Oscuro a wave before vanishing from the spot with the Statue of Lin. Oscuro fell onto his knees

"No...Lin..."Oscuro said in a small voice as a familair voice called out from behind him

"Oscuro?"The Voice said as Oscuro turned around face to face with Knuckles, Julie-Su and Applejack

"Oscuro what's wrong."Julie-Su said

"Discord has Lin...he's taking her to Dr Eggman."Oscuro said as Knuckles looked at him

"We need to find Sonic now."Knuckles said

* * *

"Sally...I...It's really you."Sonic said looking at Sally who was standing before him.

"Of course it's me Sonic why wouldn't it be me? Don't tell me you were expecting Amy."Sally said with a grin on her face as Sonic gave her a look

"I don't buy this for a moment Sonic."Tails said looking at the Princess

"Tails come on it's Sally we're talking about here."Sonic said looking at Tails

"Yeah I know but did you forget that Sally was Roboticized?"Tails said as Sonic looked at Sally then at Tails

"You're right about that Tails."Sonic said looking at Sally

"Oh come on now Miles of course it's me."Sally said giving the two Talled fox a smile as Sonic and Tails looked at each other nodding their heads

"Your not Sally."Sonic said

"W...What? What are you talking about Sonic of course its me Miles tell him that its me!"Sally said as Celestia walked over betwen the two looking at Sonic then at Sally

"How can you tell its not her Sonic?"Celestia said looking at Sonic

"The Sally I know would never call Tails by his real name he knows how much it bugs him when she used to call him that and she also knows that only his Mom and Dad can get away with saying it."

"Thats right Sally should know that I prefer to be called Tails."The Fox said as

Celestia gave Sonic a nod as her horn began to glow now as it fired a white blast at Sally who screamed in pain. Sonic and Tails could see that something was happening to Sally's Body it was morphing into something. Something that wasn't Sally but the Body it was morphing into actually belonged to the Changelings Queen Chrysalis.

"Chrysalis!"Celestia shouted as the Queen gave her former friend a smirk

"Hello Celestia your looking well I do appologize for playing this trick on you Sonic but I was given an order by the Doctor to do this to you."Chrysalis said as her horn began to glow with black magic as she zapped Sonic away in a cloud of smoke

"SONIC!"Tails shouted looking at the smoke where his friend was standing

"What did you do to him!"Tails said with anger looking at Chrysalis who gave the Two Talled Fox a grin

"Why all I did was this."Chrysalis said as she zapped Tails away in a cloud of smoke too as Celestia looked at Chrysalis as she felt something touching the back of her head as she looked and could see Mecha Sally standing behind her with her Arm Cannon to the back of her

"You will come with me and submit to being Legionized."The Robotic Princess had said as she began to lead Celestia away from the room as Chrysalis had vanished in a cloud of black smoke

* * *

"Ugh...my head."Sonic had said as he slowly got up from the ground looking around the dark room he was in

"Tails?"...Anyone here?"Sonic said as without warning a dark purple blast went flying directly at the Hedgehog who was quick enough to dodge out of the way. The Lights now turned on as Sonic could see that he was now in some sort of Gladiator Pit thousands of Dr Eggman's Robots and Dark Egg Legion Minions were sitting in seats around the pit. Sonic then turned around looking up as he heard a laugh seeing sitting in a throne with Cubot and Orbot and Discord who was in his own throne besides the Mad Doctor

"EGGMAN!"Sonic shouted as Dr Eggman was now holding a Microphone in his hand as outside The Death Egg's Eyes began to glow as he had begun to broadcast another transmission

"Citizens of Eggquestria!."Dr Eggman said as Sonic shook his head

"Since most of you are still running out there free I figured it was time to show you a bit of the power of the Eggman Empire so I bring you a little bit of entertainment."Dr Eggman said as Discord gave a chuckle

"Sure enough all of you by now have heard the tales of Sonic the Hedgehog but what my dear guest here doesn't know is that I have brought back one of Equestria's most powerful legends. Please give me a hand in welcoming back Nightmare Moon!"Dr Eggman said with his arms raised in the air as Sonic turned around facing Nightmare Moon now.

"You will be eliminated."The Dark Princess said as Sonic looked


End file.
